


【黑喵】好雨当知时节

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Summary: “如果累了的话，就在我的怀里睡去，在现实里，我们会一直相爱到永远”——《禁忌的二人》
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

沈梦瑶和袁一琦结缘与一次十分不浪漫的票子交易，准确说是被哭哭唧唧声泪俱下的王弈央求得心软的瑶瑶姐姐，和被朋友死皮赖脸拖着去玩但最后又被无情鸽掉的可怜小琦。

王奕是沈梦瑶的办公室对桌后辈兼好友，公司从去年12月就开始的连续四个多月高强度加班，繁重的任务告一段落后，累瘫了的两个人计划用年假去外地旅游一番，王奕掰掰手指算了算，惊喜发现下周周末正好是成都漫展举办的时间，便软磨硬泡央求了沈梦瑶将旅行地点定为成都。

——谢谢瑶瑶！！瑶瑶最好啦啊啊啊啊！

上班时间偷偷划水的一一妹妹躲在电脑后大大地咧着嘴笑，噼里啪啦在手机上敲出这行字，谨慎地看了看办公室另一个同事，小心翼翼地只探出半个头对明明就坐在对面的沈梦瑶发送了一个自认为充满智慧的眼神。

沈梦瑶看到这行快跳出屏幕的快乐一阵摇头，抬头看了看冒着傻气的王奕

——好啦好啦，那就快点订票吧，漫展的事情就交给你了。

——好好好！我现在火速去票务群里收。

王奕忙不迭地点头。

突然想起来微信钱包里还有一笔在各处抢的积攒了挺多的红包钱，于是沈梦瑶又补充道，

——你收到了就推给我吧，我正好把微信钱包里的钱用掉，不知不觉积好多了。

于是在五分钟后，沈梦瑶就收到了王奕的推送。

——瑶瑶你转吧。一共xx块，票直接在漫展门口面交

——你好啊，是出票的朋友对吗？

通过好友验证后沈梦瑶率先询问

——恩。

好盐的回答，沈梦瑶一时被梗住了，会不会是自己的错觉？我沈梦瑶长这么大还从来没被人盐过！抓了抓脑袋继续打字。

——两张一共xx块对吗？我马上转给你！

句末加一个可爱的猫猫头以示友好。

——好。

好的，确定一定以及肯定，我沈梦瑶是真的被盐了，于是骄傲的狮子座不再多说话，干净利落转账，看对方确认收到后便退出对话框，潇洒地不再回复。

“出我们漫展票的那个人好冷漠哦，每次都只说一个字。”沈梦瑶忍不住跟王奕吐槽起来，“头像也是黑乎乎的一团不知道什么东西，一看就不好相处”

“啊，竟然还有人能对瑶瑶冷漠得起来，一定是个怪人！瑶瑶我们不理她！”王奕飞快安慰自己的好姐姐，“不过吧，群里都是些出物收物的，有些人就是喜欢速战速决直奔主题，瑶瑶不用管她，我来甜你！”

“没事啦，反正是拿到票后就不会再见到的人，这几天我们抓紧订机票住宿和行程吧。”沈梦瑶也没放在心上，当然之后沈梦瑶是不会承认说过这句打脸的话的，一段缘分就从这里悄无声息地伸展开来。

微信遥远的另一端则是一个戴着耳机面无表情打游戏的英俊少女，手上一边敏捷操作这游戏角色一边对麦喊着：“左鸽王我跟你讲，票我已经帮你出了，火锅下次请哈，谁叫你死皮赖脸拖我去结果最后又为了爱情把我抛下！”

“哎呀好啦我知道啦。”电话那头的鸽王丝毫没有身为鸽的自觉性，“谁能想到我们liga脚伤了没法上台嘛，她为了漫展都准备好久了，这次正好我们三个一起去吃火锅啊，她好不容易来一次。”

“别了吧，我去给你们俩当电灯泡吗，要去也可以，这次不算你还得欠我一顿，外加之后锦里酒吧那个唱歌活动，你陪我去。”

“好好好，什么都听你的，谢啦琦琦弟弟！”

“呸！一边儿去，你才是弟弟！我是你爸爸！”

一周后，沈梦瑶和王奕乘坐了一大早的航班顺利到达成都，二人并未着急出去玩，而是在酒店床上补觉补到下午，接近晚上了才出去随便在家馆子里吃了晚饭，饭后慢悠悠在锦里的巷子里溜达。

虽说成都锦里这种景点并不算独一无二的特色，很多地方都有类似的古街，除了少数典型的当地美食，大多数全国都是一样的，但沈梦瑶还是兴致勃勃，拉着王奕一会儿在这家店门口尝了桂花酒酿小汤圆，一会又在游走的小推车卷了个蛋烘糕。

尽管已是周五晚上，但毕竟不是寒暑假或节假日，不像七八月那样人潮涌动，更能悠闲轻松地体验这段假期。沈梦瑶不走大路，拉着王奕专挑偏巷子钻，转了几个方向之后二人也有点摸不清东南西北了，只好捡了人声相对热闹的一边去。

转过一个拐角映入眼睛的竟是一个低调的酒吧，说低调只是店门上方的招牌低调，由很简单的黑白竖条组成类似钢琴键盘的样子，不像其他酒吧恨不得把所有晃人眼球的彩灯都安上，室内灯光颜色调制得也很简单，只是简单的暖黄色，有一束白光打在了深处小小方方的舞台上。尽管看上去低调，但关上了门也挡不住里面的鼓掌声欢呼声，目光穿过几排耸动的人头能瞧见台子上有一话筒和高脚转椅。

“咦，好像是一个音乐酒吧。”沈梦瑶眯了眯眼看看，“一一，我们进去凑凑热闹吧。”

“好啊好啊，正好我走累了，我们去点个东西喝。”

沈梦瑶用力地撑开酒吧玻璃门，等王奕进去了，正要放松力气让门自动弹回去时听到身后传来一串急促的脚步声，便连忙回身把门拉住，只见一个黑长发披肩的女生手肘挂着两个背包，手上还抱了一个箱子，努力地用另一只手肘将门抵住。

袁一琦紧赶慢赶终于在开场五分钟前赶到酒吧门口了，虽然自己不是第一个上场，但也想多听听其他人的实力。唐莉佳由于脚伤没有完全恢复，三人来的路上多花了一点时间，打车到锦里门口后左婧媛就让袁一琦先走，她可以扶着liga慢慢过去。袁一琦皱着眉头看了看细胳膊细腿的左和行动不便的佳，抓过两个人的背包，抱起自己的小箱子就在锦里的石板路上哒哒哒小跑起来。

遥遥望到酒吧门口有两个人正准备进去，于是袁一琦加快脚步打算借这个空当一起进去，但还是晚了半步，最后扑了上去只是堪堪阻止了门完全合上。

正吃力地将全身力量聚集到手肘时，突然感到压力一松，抬头看到一个长卷发女生在帮她拉开门，抓住门把手的手掌很有力，能看到手腕两侧因为用力有两个可爱的小凹陷，将门拉开后，她用指尖轻轻掠过刘海，对自己柔柔地笑着点头，

于是沈梦瑶给袁一琦的第一印象就是好温柔好治愈，以及，她的手好美，骨节分明手指修长。

这人一定是在大学合唱团里穿白衬衫黑短裙盈盈笑着弹钢琴的万人迷学姐吧，袁一琦心里默默想着，轻声道谢后有点慌乱地埋头往酒吧后面钻。

沈梦瑶拉着门，看到那个发觉有人帮助自己的黑长发小姑娘抬起了脸，两颊看上去极有弹性，有些尚未褪去的婴儿肥，面朝下斜撑住门的身体导致眼睛从下视角直直地看向自己，身后是黑漆漆的夜幕，身前酒吧里的光反射到她脸上，眼睛油亮油亮的快溢出一汪水来。

奶气的脸配上湿漉漉的眼睛，这是沈梦瑶对袁一琦的第一印象。自己大力拉开门后，她轻轻说了声“谢谢”，接着像一条遇水的泥鳅抱着东西一头扎进了人群里。

“瑶瑶你在看什么啊？”

坐了二十多分钟感觉有点无聊的王奕手里捏着一罐可乐薄薄的外壳问道，她对舞台上一首接一首的演唱不太感兴趣，低头玩了会儿手机，余光感觉到沈梦瑶老是东张西望。

“没啥，我们再坐十分钟就走吧。”

沈梦瑶的眼睛把酒吧人群几乎都搜索了一遍也没找到那个黑长发女生，虽然很遗憾但也不可能一直这样耗着，况且说不定她已经走了呢，沈梦瑶想，用吸管搅了搅握着的饮料杯，不免有些失落。

“请问你们旁边有人坐吗？”身边传来一个脆生生的声音。

二人抬起头看，问的是一个很瘦很瘦的女生，她还搀着另一个笑起来眼睛弯弯的女生。

“没有没有，你们坐吧！”

发现了另一个女生似乎是行动不便，沈梦瑶忙说，并把空椅子推了过去 。

“谢谢啊。”

一个一边掺着另一个坐下一边说：“我们快坐好，袁一琦估计快上台了，她十分钟前给我发微信说还有一个就轮到她了。”

“你们朋友也要上台吗？”沈梦瑶柔声问道。

“对，我朋友唱歌很好听的！她。。。啊啊啊她上啦！现在上台那个就是她！”

沈梦瑶转头往台上一看，白色灯光照射下那个一手拿着话筒一手扶着高脚转椅准备慢慢坐上去的，竟然就是自己刚刚一直在找的女孩子。

她现在新戴了一顶深蓝色的渔夫帽，浅棕色的长发披肩，穿了蓝色的上衣外加黑色破洞牛仔裤，脚上是一双黑白帆布鞋。或许是色调和灯光的原因，气质一下子变得清冷起来，四周很快安静了，大家都等着她开口。

开口第一句便是，

“有些时候你怀念从前的日子，可天真离开时，你却没说一个字”。

是《你曾是少年》啊，这首歌沈梦瑶听过，可能是上台有点紧张，起初声音有点飘，但之后很快找到状态越唱越稳，神色能看出开始享受在舞台和歌声中了。台下观众被情绪感染到，举起手随着节奏挥动，沈梦瑶不由自主地也跟着音乐点头，指尖轻点桌面打起拍子。

左婧媛尤为兴奋，跳起来一边叫着“袁一琦！袁一琦！”，一边拼命摆手示意自己在这边的。袁一琦自然是看到了上蹿下跳的左，一边继续唱一边冲着那边露出一个大大的微笑。

沈梦瑶有点被现在神采飞扬的袁一琦击中了，白色的追光照得整个舞台上的所有都无所遁形，甚至能看到空气中有尘埃在游走，袁一琦边影也有些发虚，显现出透明的易碎感，但她冲着这边开心地咧嘴笑时，一切又变得坚实无比，坐在台下的自己都有被普照到的感觉。

从观众们的欢呼声和脸上的兴奋能看出自己发挥不错，袁一琦唱完轻轻呼了一口气，冲大家鞠了一躬便掰下自己带来的话筒准备从舞台另一边走到左她们在的那一桌去。

沈梦瑶呆看着那个少女一步一步往自己这边走，才反应过来她和那两个女生是一起的，想到一会儿要坐一桌顿觉脸上微微发热，四周看了看，拖了一张附近的空椅子过来，拍拍兴奋的左婧媛，示意一会儿她朋友可以坐这里。

左将走过来的袁一琦拖到椅子上坐好，故意用很迷妹的声音，手拢起来做喇叭状调侃她：“喔唷这不是我们的万人迷小琦嘛，你好帅唱歌好好听我好喜欢啊！”

“你有毛病啊左婧媛，liga你快管管她。”

袁一琦一脸嫌弃但耐不住心情非常不错，双手交插在胸前，得意地甩甩头发，自认为隐晦地扫了扫四周仍冒着星星眼看自己的小粉丝，结果突然瞟到坐在旁边的正是那个帮自己推门的女孩子，顿时惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“额。。。你，你好啊，嗯，刚刚门口谢了哈。”

袁一琦缩了缩脖子，有点磕磕巴巴地说到，台上还自信潇洒的人现在一下变得腼腆了。

“哈哈哈没事，我正好看到了嘛。对了，你刚刚在台上唱得好好听哦。”

沈梦瑶不动声色地控制了一下自己面部表情，从嘴里说出十分得体的句子。

“哦～你们俩认识啊。”

左婧媛将“哦”字唱出了山路十八弯的蜿蜒曲折，一副发现奸情的神情，兴奋地将头凑过来。

“没，刚认识的，她帮了我。”袁一琦含糊着不想作多解释，但气势明显弱了些，并假装非常不满赶紧将话题岔开：“诶你怎么都不帮我点杯水啊左婧媛，我唱得嗓子都干了，喂不要只把注意力放到liga身上！”

“喝我的吧，我有瓶还没开封的矿泉水。”

沈梦瑶边说边从包里拿出水推到袁一琦面前。

“啊，那谢谢啊，我微信转你钱吧。”

心里暗喜，我可太机智了，正大光明地将微信号拿到手。

“不用不用，一瓶水而已。”

这小姑娘也太客气了吧，一瓶水都要转账。

“那，嗯。。。加个微信吧。”

袁一琦还是说出了真实想法，随即觉得耳尖有些发烫，自己是不是有点，不太稳重。

“好啊。”

沈梦瑶倒是答应得很爽快，点开微信二维码递到袁一琦面前。

目的达成后袁一琦感觉重新找回了场面控制，挺直腰板单手愉快地点开微信扫一扫对准面前的二维码，两秒后咦了一声，像是不敢相信地凑近屏幕看了看，随即又愣愣地抬头看着沈梦瑶，将手机举到她面前：“好巧，原来是你啊。”

沈梦瑶凑近看了看袁一琦的手机，惊讶地捂住了嘴：“原来是你啊！”

冷漠黄牛。当然最后那句她没有说出声。


	2. Chapter 2

王奕觉得洗漱后就沉默地躺在酒店床上对着手机发呆的沈梦瑶有点反常，在以往，虽然不至于叽叽喳喳讲个不停，但做什么往往都会贴心地事先说一句，例如“我现在要去洗漱，然后就上床躺着了”，或者“我要跟我爸妈聊聊今天我们玩了什么”。

可能是有什么心事吧，我就不去打扰瑶瑶思考人生了，一一妹妹觉得自己这样做很体贴懂事，把疑惑抛之脑后放心点开b站开始快乐追番。

沈梦瑶任由躯体陷在软软的床上，但思绪已飘到好远好远的地方，脑子里全是袁一琦在酒吧门口昂起头定定地看着她的脸和舞台上手握话筒神采飞扬唱歌的样子。沈梦瑶自己并没有很喜欢唱歌，因为实在是天生嗓子不太适合，今天听了她唱歌却有猛地被歌声贯穿后钉在地板上的冲击感。

“袁，一，琦。”沈梦瑶小声一字一顿地念出她的名字，让这三个字在自己舌尖滚动，她说她虽然是四川人，但现在在上海念大学的诶，这次是家里有事才临时回的成都。“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”沈梦瑶想到以后完全可以在上海约出来玩儿，没忍住笑出了声。

袁一琦今晚难得没有约人打游戏，她现在只想一个人呆着静一静，但脑子里分泌出令人兴奋的多巴胺使得她只好通过到健身房骑单车来释放精力。其实以前也不是没有遇到过好看又温柔的女孩子，但这次似乎不一样，短短的相处时间就能感觉到，沈梦瑶的温柔像是一场初春的绵绵夜雨，无声将身边的人包裹，夜里入睡后完全不会被雨声吵醒，清晨醒来后看到湿润的窗沿才会惊觉昨夜竟然下了雨。

那句诗是怎么说来着？“好雨知时节，当春乃发生，随风潜入夜，润物细无声。”袁一琦觉得自己就是那被滋润后开满繁花的锦官城。

想到明天上午还要去漫展面交门票，袁一琦甩甩额上的汗珠，轻快地跳下单车，决定还是赶快去洗漱，挑好明日穿什么去后就早点上床休息吧。

“我到了，在场馆的x入口左侧，你们从地铁x口出去走大约十分钟就到了。”袁一琦提前半个小时就到了，围着场馆转悠了一圈，找了条最快捷的路线，删删减减措好辞给沈梦瑶发了过去。

“呀，袁一琦都已经到了，我们快点吧。”

沈梦瑶看到微信催促着王奕加快步伐往场馆赶。

“啧啧，原先是我找她收的票，现在她都直接找你说话了，你们两个是不是有什么事啊？”

王奕想到了昨晚在音乐酒吧的场景，半开玩笑半认真地调侃道。

“哪儿有什么，也就才认识了几个小时的人。”

沈梦瑶迅速地否认了，但速度太快反而更像是欲盖弥彰。

离场馆x入口还有一段距离时沈梦瑶就看到了袁一琦，实在是站在一群衣着夸张不停变换可爱造型的coser与扛着长枪大炮人群中的她太格格不入了。她梳了个利索的高马尾，皱着眉头双手交叉抱胸，似乎是周围咔嚓声不断的环境让她觉得不适，一只脚虚点地面，背靠在场馆外墙上不太耐烦的样子，但碍于等人并未挪动脚步。

“袁一琦！”沈梦瑶边喊边大力招手，害怕太吵了她会听不见，但仿佛心有灵犀似的，话音刚落袁一琦立马抬起了头望向那边，只见她低头正了正帽子，迈开长腿快步走来从挎包里掏出两张门票递了过去。

“谢谢。”接过两张票后，沈梦瑶看到袁一琦手里是空的了，带着些许失望问：“那你现在要回家了吗？”

“不啊，我也进去逛逛，来都来了，看看漫展里面是什么样的。”袁一琦挠挠后脖颈努力面不改色地说道，天知道她是昨晚回家后临时在群里赶紧再收了一张门票的。

“诶那正好，你可以和我们一起啊，瑶瑶是被我拉过来的，有你在一起讲讲话她也不会太无聊。”王奕热情地邀请。

“好啊，你们想去哪儿看都行，我都可以。”见有把梯子主动递下来了，还不知道往上爬就是傻子了，而本人当然是第一聪明大金瓜，琦琦弟弟臭屁地想，并自觉站到了沈梦瑶旁边，三人一起进入了漫展。

然而进入场馆才十分钟，沈梦瑶无语地发现她和袁一琦就同王奕走散了，进入漫展之后的王奕就像一匹第一次放风的马驹，撒开蹄子就跑了，开始沈梦瑶和袁一琦还能勉强跟得上，但来来往往的人实在太多了，走到一个交叉口时，低了个头的功夫人就没了影。沈梦瑶无奈地耸耸肩，不好意思地跟袁一琦小声解释道：“王奕她太兴奋了，这趟成都旅行，她就是冲着这个漫展来的。”

“没事儿。”意外获得二人相处时间大礼包的袁一琦暗自窃喜，甚至巴不得王奕两个小时后再发现她们走散了这个事实，但嘴上还是体贴地建议：“你微信跟她说一声好了，等她回过神来会来找我们的。”

二人决定先去人少的地方站会儿，毕竟都没什么特别想去凑的热闹，但去了好几个地方都十分拥挤吵闹，角落也被搭成了临时的店铺，穿着夸张服饰的人手持大喇叭招揽同好，路口挤满人热情地散发着传单，二人走了好一会儿，终于在场馆深处找到一个稍稍安静一点的角落。

但也只是一个稍稍安静点的角落，眼前身后仍然围满了各种形象的横幅、立牌或海报，站在这里甚至能看到远处台子上穿着lo裙随音乐唱跳的可爱妹子。虽然身处于格格不入的二次元空间，但周围路过的都是听到什么也无关紧要的陌生人，反而会给人莫名的安全感，现在似乎是说什么都和周围环境很搭的好时机，可明明是很适合聊天还不容易使人紧张的环境，沈梦瑶和袁一琦竟陷入了迷之沉默。

真是一次失败的见面，看着低头认真打字给王奕发送方位的沈梦瑶，袁一琦叹了口气心想，深深怀疑自己以前十分受无数女孩子欢迎的魅力是不是全是假的，否则为什么会刚准备认真尝试人生的初次心动就遭遇了滑铁卢呢！

“沈梦瑶你渴吗？那边有饮料摊位，我请你喝奶茶吧。”袁一琦左思右想，还是觉得这个话题最稳妥。

“噗。”沈梦瑶没忍住先笑出了声。

“你笑啥那么开心？”看来她心情似乎不错，袁一琦松了口气，摸摸帽檐，暗自交换了两只脚的重心。

“我在笑你好紧张啊。”沈梦瑶晃了晃一直拿在手上但明显被袁一琦忽略掉的矿泉水，笑得眼睛都快没了。

“而且刚加你微信的时候，我说每句话你都只回一个字，我觉得你是个好冷漠的人。”沈梦瑶停顿了两秒，似乎在犹豫要不要继续说下去：“而且你头像还是黑乎乎的一团，是那种就算发了信息，头像在菜单栏里一跳一跳的，都会因为太黑了看不出来哈哈哈哈。”

袁一琦急红了脸，声音一下就拔高了辩解道：“我哪儿有！我那不是黑的！沈梦瑶你点开看看，中间有个戴白色宇航帽的小人儿！”

见沈梦瑶还在鹅鹅笑得停不下来，袁一琦继续补充：“而且刚加微信的时候我们俩只是普通金钱关系嘛，我收到钱你拿到票就行了，我没想那么多。。。”

“喔，当时只是普通金钱关系啊。”沈梦瑶加重了“当时”二字的语气，看着放大音量虚张声势表达自己不满的袁一琦只觉得可爱，一点也不凶狠，像是刚开始学习打架的猫科动物，左摆一个压低蓄力的姿势，右搭一个张牙舞爪的架子，但眼睛圆圆脸颊肉肉的没有半分说服力。

沈梦瑶努力死咬住嘴唇，脑子里挤满了猫科动物各种打滚卖萌的画面，憋笑快憋出内伤，于是五分玩笑加两分试探，伸出手撩了撩头发刻意释放出魅力，语气不自觉带了点吴侬软语的软糯撒娇，故意曲解了意思低声问：“那现在呢，我们现在变成什么关系了？”

“嗯？”气氛转变得猝不及防，袁一琦惊得下意识驼着背交叉抄起了手，眼前美丽的少女微微低头，俏皮的眸子紧盯着问自己要一个答案。

看似身边一向围了一大圈迷妹，但实际上涉情场未深的袁大佬只觉得脑子“轰”地一下变得闹烘烘的，似乎场馆里的喧嚣一下找准了入口猛地全钻进耳朵里，眼皮不自然地颤抖了好几下，一颗心乱得像有人在上面绷了琴弦弹拨曲子，弹拨声共鸣在整个心房内，声声震得她的灵魂快要破碎化作烟雾冲散在激流涌动的场馆中。

不对不对，我堂堂第一金瓜竟然被这句完全可以当作玩笑怼回去的调侃乱了阵脚，才不是我太弱，一定是她太强了！试问世界上有谁能抵得住一个那么好看的姐姐问我们是什么关系这种飘满粉红泡泡的问题！我没有哭着喊“我可以”已经不错了！袁一琦努力为自己的失态举例佐证，为先前的所作所为铺上理所应当的轨道。

但如果趁着这个时候说出真心话也不错，对方若无意可以当作只是少年人一时不服气嘴上的争锋，若有意那就是一支拉近距离的奇妙催化剂，袁一琦像只初入新海域的八脚章鱼，小心翼翼地伸出软软的触角进行试探，可勇敢进行新探索的同时也摆好了姿势以防遇到什么就能一秒缩到退路上。

于是，一切想好后她深吸一口气，换了一个自认为很放松的姿势，凭直觉抓住这一丝模棱两可的暧昧，也不知哪儿来的勇气未经演练就第一次从口里说出真心的情话。

沈梦瑶看到那只粉红奶气的豹子突然笨拙地逼了上来，自己左脚被踩中的下一秒，豹子又伸出毛茸茸的右手搭在自己左肩上。

“你想和我尝试发展出更多关系吗沈梦瑶？”

脸前流动的风仿佛停止了流动，沈梦瑶能感觉到有一搓爪子的绒毛若有若无地摩挲在自己衣领与脖颈交界那一块皮肤，酥痒得让她想眯起眼睛。

“沈梦瑶，之后回上海了也一起出来玩吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

“瑶瑶，那个袁一琦最近约你出去玩儿了吗？”

从成都回上海后，一一妹妹熊熊燃烧的八卦之心持续燃烧中。

“王奕你别问啦！这才过去一周都没有，你每天问一遍不累吗！”

沈梦瑶假装生气地说，但被十分了解她的王奕轻易看穿。

“诶这不能怪我啊！”

仗着现在办公室只有她们两个人，王奕肆无忌惮地嚷嚷。

天知道她当时目睹了什么！发现三人走散后，王奕看到沈梦瑶的微信留言便走到场馆边上去找她们，结果刚好撞见袁一琦同手同脚地踩了沈梦瑶一脚，能看到搭在沈梦瑶肩上的手在抖，嘴巴一张一合地不知在说什么，隔着人群也能感觉到气氛非常微妙。发现王奕走过来后二人立马后退一步回到正常距离，默契地不再提起走散后发生了些什么，要不是王奕晚上回酒店后跟沈梦瑶软磨硬泡好久，险些错过这个惊天大瓜。

“无辜走散的我撞见你俩当时四目相对那个场景啧啧啧，幼小心灵受到了极大冲击，现在我能接受的最好补偿就是跟进后续快乐吃瓜，所以有什么新发展瑶瑶你一定要跟我说啊。”

妹妹锲而不舍地叮嘱道，比在b站追的番剧更新了还要激动。

搪塞完王奕后，沈梦瑶抱着枕头在桌子上默默趴了一会儿，再抬头左看右看确认了王奕现在的确不在办公室后，悄悄划开手机点进那个黑乎乎的对话框。

——袁小黑，王奕天天都在问你什么时候约我出去玩儿。

自从熟悉了之后沈梦瑶就喜欢叫她小黑，来源当然是那个引得沈梦瑶笑个不停的微信头像，袁一琦在多次反抗无效后终于默认屈服，甚至真香地觉得这专属昵称听上去还蛮像游戏里的高技能万能玩家。

——哈哈哈你没跟她说我们已经约好了周五晚上吗？

——还没有，谁叫她天天缠着我问哼，急死她。

沈梦瑶放下手机，拎起奶茶狠狠吸了一口，将自己想象成一块没有感情的饼，仰着摊在办公椅上思考最近发生的事。

那天漫展之后，她们的聊天猛地变得频繁，没有什么固定的主题，就天南地北胡乱地讲话，有时候是袁一琦来告状又被她养在租屋叫袁小班的阿比西尼亚猫蹬了背，或者发来按照专业课老师布置的作业编写出来的小游戏跳跳蛙，一定要她玩玩试试，有时候则是自己吐槽刚结束休假就反噬一般又来了一堆任务，结果她不知从哪儿推测出了公司地址隔空外卖了一杯奶茶安慰自己，还有时候趁下班回家路上在微信上连麦，安静的公交车里沈梦瑶不方便讲太多话，便听袁一琦在另一头念好笑的土味情话与脑筋急转弯。

沈梦瑶觉得发生的这一切快得有些不踏实，在漫展那天，一向循规蹈矩的自己一时冲动脱口说出了“想发展出更多关系吗”这样明晃晃的暗示后，两人的进展就如同猛踩了一脚油门的马里奥赛车“嗖”地飙上了跑道，在二人的默契操纵下，小赛车被驾驶着冲上一个又一个加速带，向着不知道什么方向呼啸着不回头。

不过也只限于这样，大家一直都默契地选择没有完全说破，只是保持着暧昧的纯友谊关系，自己的话或许是有一点点不自信，沈梦瑶单身二十多年第一次对一个人产生喜欢的感情，那么面对十分在意的东西反而变得患得患失起来，她开始成天胡思乱想。

袁一琦应该对自己也有好感吧，否则，朋友也会随时都有叽叽喳喳说不完的话吗？

朋友会在说“沈梦瑶你名字念快了是神喵诶”下一句就接“我超喜欢猫了”吗？

朋友也会在晚上微信电话连麦连到凌晨一二点吗？

不过她一看就是那种惹很多漂亮女孩子围绕的少年人，满满套路在手很熟练的吧？

不过袁一琦这个游戏狗经常通宵打游戏，找人聊天打发时间也是可以解释得通的吧？

如果一切都只是我自作多情，那岂不是有点丢人？

沈梦瑶不喜欢长时间地玩暧昧，短暂的暧昧可以视作情调，狮子座更多的想把心仪的东西牢牢掌握在手中。沈梦瑶开始热切盼望星期五早点到来，哪怕经过无数次头脑风暴里的演算推论假设分析后，觉得极有可能即将捕获一份甜蜜，但没说破前一切都是变数，反正伸头缩头都是一刀，那么无论是什么结果就请快点斩下来吧。

袁一琦这一周也十分辗转反侧。上周在漫展场馆里，袁豹子烧红了脸搭着沈梦瑶肩膀说完后，沈梦瑶飞快地回答了“好”，余光看到一脸蜜汁笑容走过来的王奕，二人快速交流一个眼神后，默契选择了对刚才发生的事闭口不谈。但在二人分开的一瞬间，沈梦瑶偏头借着长发的遮掩，飞快说了一句“你可别怂”，袁一琦百分百确定没有听错，因为同时她已被沈梦瑶灼灼的目光挑起了战意。

接下来的一周自己想方设法找寻各种话题，笨拙而野蛮地用有趣无趣的借口试图占据心上人工作睡觉以外的所有空间。沈梦瑶似乎很喜欢猫，那就多讲讲自己养的运动健猫（肌肉猛猫）小班，上完课后跑去吃蟹脚面吃撑了也会絮絮叨叨地打好几行字，早上赶去上第一节课时路过轻轨站拍明晃晃照进半个地铁站入口的阳光发给她看，睡觉前将天气预报截好图发给她，文绉绉地提醒明日风力甚大，沈小姐若带件薄外套想必是极好，千万当心着凉感冒喝苦药汤。

原来自己有成为话痨的潜质啊！翻看聊天记录里满满都是没什么营养的闲话，袁一琦觉得自己活了快二十年才发掘出这一点，不过难不成让她俩凑一起讨论她的专业课如何防范计算机病毒与恶意代码吗？或者让沈梦瑶讲解如何速记公司会议内容及excel表格图表数据分析？那也太直男了吧！袁一琦什么事都想同她分享，无论是多不起眼的琐碎闲杂，她想起沈梦瑶时满心都是无聊的闲话。

袁一琦一直觉得自己应该是那种手腕“刷刷”抖出剑花搅起大片大片的花瓣漫天飞舞折柳插满湖堤也不会回头的剑士，或者满饮一口烈酒后抛下酒壶唱着“风萧萧兮易水寒”仗剑走天涯的侠客，实际上竟也会悲春伤秋地想要与人从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，会在心窝里小心翼翼地放一个人，会展露出心里最柔软的一面给旁人看。

甚至扭扭捏捏地去问好兄弟左婧媛平时和唐莉佳都聊些什么，在一阵顾左右而言他的啰嗦之后，终于道出真实目的： “工作党会不会觉得手写情书这种东西幼稚又矫情啊”， 吓得左婧媛差点将手里的手机屏幕捏碎成蜘蛛网。

“情书？！”左婧媛过于震惊脱口喊了出来，立马就被旁边的唐小姐飞了一个刀眼外加一个爆栗：“情书？你还想给谁也写情书？”

当然最后还是放弃了，袁一琦觉得以自己的文学功底还是不献丑的比较好，但第一次意识到原来自己竟可以如此矫情，第一次会唱歌唱到一半开始长吁短叹，第一次知道夏目漱石含蓄委婉的今晚月色很美美在何处，第一次会盯着天花板把思念给一个才认识几周且距离不算遥远的人。袁一琦单身快二十年第一次对一个人产生喜欢的感情，那么面对十分在意的东西反而变得患得患失起来，她开始成天胡思乱想。

沈梦瑶应该对自己也有好感吧，如果只是普通朋友怕是早就会嫌成天叽叽喳喳的自己烦了吧？

那天漫展她对我说的会不会仅仅只是调侃呢？

其他上班族的朋友也会纵容自己任性地在工作日晚上微信电话连麦连到凌晨一二点吗？

她会不会只是把自己当作可以宠的满脑子土味套路的小屁孩儿，实际上不会放在同一个层面对待？

她一看就是那种受很多小姑娘青睐撩人又温柔的抢手型姐姐，她对我的温柔是不是也展示给了其他所有人呢？

这段时间不会只有我一个人是认真又多情的吧？

袁一琦是一个表面装得什么都不在乎实际上心思细腻到会因朋友一个眼神就动容的敏感双鱼，沈梦瑶的温柔包容像涨潮时涌上来暖洋洋的海水，意外贴合地无声抚平了她过度敏感的凹陷小沙坑，甚至带来星星点点海里的宝藏，袁一琦喜欢海水的抚慰，但绝不仅仅满足于此，她想要更多更多，她开始测算坐标计划圈下这一片蔚蓝的海。


	4. Chapter 4

袁一琦将第一次上海见面地点定在了D商城。

D商场的楼顶有个旋转摩天轮，很早之前她曾看到有朋友在微博转发抽摩天轮门票的消息，当时感慨于真是个能在高处俯瞰城市夜景的好地方，但一时找不到合适一起去的人而一个人去的话又太惨了，就只是把这个去处记在了心里，这次终于派上了用场，还特意约了工作日的晚上，因为同样的价格周末只能转一圈，而工作日可以转两圈！

“坐摩天轮会不会太俗套了，虽然一起坐了摩天轮并不代表上了双层保险，但大家似乎都愿意去完成这个仪式？”袁一琦纠结得忍不住用指尖那一点点指甲扣她心爱的高配游戏键盘，她去问已经毕业了的孔学姐，觉得和女朋友钱某安稳恋爱了很久的她经验满满，或许能给出不错的建议。

“那你会嫌结婚的仪式麻烦吗琦琦弟弟？”孔学姐语重心长地传授过来人的心得体会，见她若有所悟便放心挥挥手：“姐姐还有事先走啦，你们俩结婚的时候记得请我哦。”

摩天轮倒是去了，可惜后来事实证明，想像总是过于美好的，兴致勃勃拉着沈梦瑶登上商场顶楼并穿过一条无比通风的走廊后，“我了个去！”袁一琦抱着冷得起鸡皮疙瘩的双臂，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的摩天轮脱口而出。

直到坐上了摩天轮的小包厢，袁一琦还在絮絮叨叨地跟沈梦瑶抱怨：“这图片与实物也太不符了吧！特地找角度拍得那么大，结果来了才发现小得跟幼儿园小孩儿玩的差不多，竟然还有包厢是绿色和紫色的灯光，门关不严实又漏风，亏得我记挂了那么久，怕人多特意约了工作日，满怀期待带你来玩儿，结果啊啊啊啊！我一定要给差评！”

“哎呀好了，没关系的，你喜欢摩天轮的话我们下次可以去顾村坐，说起来我虽然是土生土长的上海人，但一次也没去过。”

沈梦瑶看着气鼓鼓的袁一琦暗自觉得好笑，这人从看到摩天轮发现幻想破灭后还是本着来都来了票都买了的心情勉强过去排队，再到坐上小包厢，嘴巴一直“叭叭叭”就没停下来过。

“下次是下次，这次是这次！”袁一琦气成了鼓鼓的包子脸，依旧愤愤不平地强调，嘴巴翘得老高。

“出来玩得开不开心主要是看和谁一起，地方同预期有点出入也没关系的。”沈梦瑶控制住想捏一捏她Q弹脸蛋的手，安慰着这只嗷嗷叫了好久的小黑豹。

袁一琦听了表示心情稍稍舒缓，同时意识到这是在含蓄地表达自己才是重点又有点害羞。

“你说得很有道理，那好吧，我也还是很开心的。”袁一琦别别扭扭地说着。

摩天轮呈顺时针方向匀速转动着，速度虽极慢但很稳，悬空的包厢下是被暖黄色高脚街灯包裹着的车往人来和大街小道，D商城的楼不算很高，包厢还在低处时能被地面的余温照顾到。

袁一琦偷瞄着坐自己对面一手放桌上一手托脸超认真看窗外的沈梦瑶，暖色调的街光衬得她的脸格外温柔，脸颊有一层细细的绒毛被染成金色，添上几分神圣的色彩，她就是这样神奇又美妙的存在，身上有能使身边人安心的魔力。

袁一琦学着她的样子，手撑着桌子歪头认真欣赏窗外期待已久的好景，之前积在心上的怨念和郁气一下全被驱散开来。

想和这个人一起做更多更亲密的事。袁一琦脑子里突然跳出这样的念头和好些画面。想要两人盖同一条小毯子窝沙发里一起玩儿手柄，想要带着她一起乘着月光和夜风在寂静的小道上滑滑板，想要有恰当的身份可以没有理由地紧紧抱住她，将这份温柔揉进自己怀里，想要一每天睁眼都能看到对方真实的存在。

包厢顶部的播音口循环播放着陈奕迅的《幸福摩天轮》，带点机械音质的男声不知疲倦地深情唱着“追追赶赶高高低低，深呼吸然后与你执手相随”，袁一琦一边神游一边有一句没一句地跟着哼唱。

包厢并不大，中间的小方桌更是狭窄，二人同样将手臂撑在桌子上的姿势使得距离被迫缩得很短，近到如果二人扭头对视，鼻息能吹到对方托着脸的手上。

不知什么时候，气氛渐渐暧昧起来，而一直在胡思乱想的袁一琦在第二圈快到达顶部时才终于意识到这点，因为包厢到达高处后，在城市夜景特有的超大屏霓虹灯的强烈彩光照射下，一双灵活运用镜面反射原理脉脉注视自己的眼眸在玻璃上清晰显现出来。

“我当时感觉心脏像中了一枪，停跳了0.8秒。”事后袁一琦绞尽脑汁只能想到这个用烂了却很准确的形容，对“鹅鹅”笑的沈梦瑶描述自己被她的魅力秒杀了的感受，“就像明明只是眨了一下眼睛，再度睁开后却有一个热气腾腾冒着烟的炉子递到被困在冰雪世界的我面前！”作文平平的人努力用爱发力，伸出双手虚托着空气往前送，绘声绘色地用略带夸张的语气继续补充着。

当时她十分不自然地乖乖坐直了身子，规规矩矩地将手在膝盖上放好，但随即有一股不服气的劲头反方向拧了过来，我可是瓜！我得主动！我怎么能输呢！

于是袁大佬决心掰回下一局，她迅速平复了一番心情，感觉到脸上温度稍稍降了一些后，露出一副自认为最完美的帅气笑容，交叉着手臂上半身向前倾斜，打算要用一个拿手的套路摘下这颗看起来十拿九稳的果子，她欠身逼近坐在对面仍假装认真欣赏窗外美景的心上人。

“沈梦瑶，一会儿下了摩天轮你可以给我洗个东西吗？”

袁一琦装作一本正经，彬彬有礼地请求帮助。

“不可以。”

下班路上听多的吐味情话的沈女士一眼看出话里有鬼，直截了当回绝了表面笑嘻嘻但满脸写着“我已设好圈套就等着你来钻”的俊俏少女。

“你。。。”

自以为胜券在握等着她问出“洗什么”后接“喜欢我”的袁大佬一口老血梗在喉咙里，这人怎么不按套路出牌啊！

“沈梦瑶你应该问洗什么！你快问你快问！”

沈梦瑶心里的白眼快翻出天际，她算是看出来了，两人之间薄薄的窗户纸轻轻一戳就会破，但明明很活泼自信一孩子，面对感情时反而总是畏畏缩缩不甚主动，像个退了休后有大把时间的老年人，去隔壁楼下拿个快递都要绕小区晃晃悠悠兜一大圈才到达目的地出示取货码，需要时不时用言语戳一戳才肯往前跳。

沈梦瑶不想再拖延，她要立马加一把火。

“土死了袁小黑，你想说什么就直说，别洗不洗的。”

袁一琦觉得自己脸上好不容易降下来的温度又一秒飙了上去，之前被自己百般嫌弃的舱门反而因为关不严送进阵阵凉风，稍稍缓解了现下心头的燥热。

我好慌！救命！

她在心里呐喊，现在不同于土味情话套路，要说的都是不能收回的真心话。

“我，我喜欢你。”

没有时间想太多，三分晕乎加十分真心使得这句话冲口而出，没有一丝准备，表白出口的威力反震得袁一琦自个儿都抖了一抖。

但随即又感到十分懊恼，想象中的表白应该是像王子那样一手持镶了蓝宝石的剑一手抖开丝质的红色披风，威风凛凛地说着“请成为这座城堡的女主人吧”之类很有气势的话。

可现实客观又无情的，刚刚耳朵原原本本向大脑传回了自己表白心迹时的声音，黏糊得像锦里街上盛在铝锅里卖的搅搅糖，虚得像在寒风中瑟缩的蒲公英种子。

觉得火速挽回刚刚丢掉的形象十分有必要，于是袁一琦赶紧抢救了一番有些过于简短又突兀的局面。

“我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧沈梦瑶。”

话已说出口，反而立马镇定下来，她重复了一遍，这一遍眼神坚定语气铿锵有力。

“好啊。”沈梦瑶满意地笑了，露出白白尖尖的牙齿，回答得没有一丝犹豫。


	5. Chapter 5

就在旋转摩天轮那晚窗户纸被扯破后，那周的周日袁一琦就搬到了沈梦瑶的出租屋里，虽然沈是上海人本地人，但为了上下班方便，之前就在公司附近租了个一室两厅的小房子独居，袁一琦学校离这儿不算太远但要搬的东西还是不少，沈梦瑶便央求了沈父开车一口气全拉过来。

“她是我还在念大四的朋友，为了找工作方便就从宿舍搬了出来，正好我一个人住怪冷清的，也想有个人作伴。”沈梦瑶是这样跟父母报备的。

沈父借着这次开车搬东西的机会看了看袁一琦，初步接触后感觉乖巧又有礼貌，应该是个不错的好孩子，便完全放心了，毕竟之前就挺担心女儿在那边独居的，万一遇到什么事都没法及时赶到。

在大家齐心协力将东西全部搬上楼并送走沈父后，两人一鼓作气开始大扫除，从上午忙活到下午四点多才勉强收拾妥当，更多的小东西则只能之后再慢慢添置了。沈梦瑶和袁一琦累得在沙发上一人靠一边扶手这样躺着，一根手指头都不想动。

只有来到新环境却丝毫不胆怯的小班在客厅“唰唰”地冲过来冲过去。袁一琦眼睁睁看着小班一会儿追逐着一只塑料口袋，一会儿又一爪子把卷筒纸扫到了地上，最后快乐过头地从袁一琦胸口呼啸着“哒哒”冲过，气得她发出了“袁小班你这周罐头没了”的怒吼。

经过一番体力与脑力的比拼，袁一琦终于用一团故意搓得沙沙作响的塑料袋成功钓到了小班，她气呼呼地把过于兴奋的猫塞进猫笼关关好，随后回到沙发继续躺了一会儿，觉得全身酸软又累又饿，勉强抬起了脚，用脚后跟轻轻摩擦沙发另一头趴着的沈梦瑶软乎乎的小腿肚 ，有气无力地问：“沈梦瑶，我们今晚吃啥？我好累好饿。”

“出去吃还是在家点外卖？”对面传来一个同样虚弱的声音。

至于自己动手做饭根本不用考虑了，两人现在这个状态动刀动锅怕是会失手被砸到脚趾头。

“那还是外卖吧。”

袁一琦想象了一下如果出去吃，还要经过换衣服打车找地方等一系列动作后才能吃上热腾腾的饭，果断选择了躺在家等饭送上门，而且还能趁等外卖小哥来的间隙洗个澡。

沈梦瑶列举出几个吃过觉得还不错的店，二人左挑右选了半天最后点了小火锅，毕竟是同居后的第一顿，虽然都累得不行，但也不想随便点些炒饭炸鸡什么的就打发了。

下好单后，沈梦瑶推开了嬉皮笑脸凑过来想靠着自己的袁一琦，催促汗涔涔的她快点先去洗澡，等自己也洗完澡，袁一琦已经摆好了碗筷，一脸乖巧地坐在桌边等待了，除了冒着腾腾热气的火锅外，桌角还有一束显眼的乳白色细长杆花束。

“哇这是什么花啊？你什么时候买的？”沈梦瑶顾不上先吹干还是湿漉漉的刘海，快步走到花前惊喜地问道。

虽然以前在电视剧里在身边都看过很多次恋人之间在纪念日或情人节送花，自己也曾被追求者送了很大一捧花，但从前只是觉得送花很俗气，真正轮到自己时却满心都是欢喜。虽然火辣辣的火锅配白色的花总觉得有点怪怪的，沈梦瑶琢磨着有想将花下到锅里烫熟这种冲动不能全怪自己。

“这是海芋花。”看到女朋友十分喜欢，袁一琦手指上下比划着，眉飞色舞地说道，睫毛尖都在喊“快夸我快夸我”。

“我找了好久的！网上卖得最多的是玫瑰、桔梗还有向日葵，虽然的确包装搭配得很漂亮，但是大家都送这个，我就想找点特别的。我查了狮子座的守护花是海芋花，但是找了好多店铺，不是没有就是品相不太好，最后我在网上搜到说台北阳明山盛产海芋花，就拜托在当地的一个朋友买了直接顺丰加急空运过来的。”

“谢谢小黑，花很好看我很喜欢。”沈梦瑶低头看看花又看看神采飞扬的小黑，感动过多反而说不出太多漂亮的话。

海芋花的确很特别，青白色的花筒小巧地卷成尖尖小巧的轻舟，包围着中间黄绿色的长条形花蕊，像一个身材极为纤细穿着白色长裙的青涩稚女踮着脚尖盈盈立在那里。花的枝干光光的没有叶子，只用两根丝带整齐地绑好，由于包装妥当且航运速度快，即使经过了运输的颠簸，颜色看上去依旧清润可口。

见沈梦瑶像是看痴了，伸出手指似乎想去抚摸花瓣，袁一琦赶忙阻止并补充道：“你别摸，千万别摸，欣赏一下就好了，海芋花好看是好看却是有毒的。”

沈梦瑶听话地放弃了，随即俯下上身转而从袁一琦脖颈后伸出双手抱住她的小脑袋，下巴轻轻抵了上去，像撸猫一样轻挠少女光滑的双颊，故意用蛊惑人心的声音说：“那你呢？摸摸你可以吧，我的小黑。”

袁一琦昂起头，看着头顶这张曾经魂牵梦萦而今近在咫尺的脸，长长的头发垂到自己脸上若有若无地摩擦着，擦得心上燃起一团火，一个念头像着了魔似的被释放出来，袁一琦鬼使神差地伸出手捉住那双在自己双颊施展魔法的柔荑，将她本就倾斜的上半身缓缓向下拉。

当眼前的灯光被阴影遮住，一股暖暖的气息萦绕在周围，袁一琦的双手继而顺着手臂攀上对方的脖颈，轻轻向自己拉近，眼睛看准位置嘴唇主动迎上，吻到了一个软软的嘴角。

只是交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，尝到味道后随即离开，两人都冷静地清楚现在眼前要做的事是好好吃饭，要想做什么晚上的时间并不短，以后的时间还很长。

吃过晚饭打包好垃圾并扔到楼道垃圾箱后，两人把暂时放置袁一琦高配电脑的桌子拉到沙发前，调好高度后便窝在沙发里玩儿起了守望屁股，沈梦瑶玩儿这个技术一般般，打了一会儿后战绩果然使人挫败，而后便放弃了，专心看着袁大佬打并拍手叫好狂冒星星眼。打游戏不行与觉得游戏玩儿得好的人超帅矛盾吗？沈梦瑶觉得一点也不矛盾。

袁一琦在守望里如鱼得水渐入佳境，手指飞速地敲击键盘转换方位切换武器，打到得意处还时不时冒出几句“诶我是不是开挂了”或者“沈梦瑶你看我的查莉娅操作”。沈梦瑶手上无事，干脆去冰箱拿了盒千层蛋糕，一人一勺吃了起来。

“沈梦瑶你怎么都不喂我了，蛋糕我还要吃。”袁一琦在又爆了敌方一个头之后一边继续操作一边把嘴转向沈梦瑶那边。沈梦瑶起了恶作剧的心思，嘴里说着“啊”哄眼睛继续盯着电脑的袁一琦张嘴靠过来，手却故意随着摸索过来的嘴往后退。

直到眼睛快看不到游戏界面了袁一琦才反应过来是被捉弄了，打得正嗨的游戏少女表示一点也不生气，嘴里高声叫嚷着：“沈梦瑶你给我等着，等会儿我要给你点颜色看看！”火速打完这一局后抢过沈梦瑶手里的蛋糕盒子，狠狠挖了一大勺大口吃下，得意地冲她挑眉表示还是自己赢了。

沈梦瑶被这一通操作逗得“鹅鹅鹅”笑倒在沙发上，袁一琦一边假装嫌弃着“沈梦瑶你别再背《咏鹅》啦”一边干净利落退了游戏关掉了电脑。

“小黑，你不玩儿了吗？”沈梦瑶止住笑，勉强从沙发上抬起头惊讶地问道。

“不玩儿了，已经跟你展示了我的高超技艺。”袁一琦转转眼珠，嘴硬地说道，其实是发觉自己丢下女朋友一个人玩游戏，哪怕她没有表示不满但终归不太好。

沈梦瑶“切”了一声后没有继续接话，气氛诡异地安静了下来，袁一琦捧着还剩一点没吃完的蛋糕盒子，随后听到沈梦瑶那边传来略重的呼吸声，胸脯也轻轻随着节奏平稳起伏。

“你睡着了吗沈梦瑶？”袁一琦轻声问，但那边没有说话，于是将手里的盒子放到桌上，小心翼翼地爬过去。沙发挺窄的，为了不掉下去袁一琦不得不侧着身子紧紧贴着沈梦瑶，一只手枕着头，躺好了静静看着眼前的爱人。

应该是下午大扫除太累的缘故，沈梦瑶的确是一秒睡着了，嘴唇微微张开，眼皮很放松地闭合着，脸上细细的绒毛散发着淡淡金色的光，呈现出绵羊般温顺的状态。

好像童话里的睡美人，袁一琦心想，我想做那个挥舞利剑披荆斩棘来到水晶棺前吻醒她的王子，接着她也的确那样做了。

不同于餐桌旁那个浅浅的触碰，袁一琦一手撑在沙发上一手轻轻托住沈梦瑶的侧脸，全身颤栗着缓缓贴近，很快，滚烫的双唇便贴到两片极有弹性的东西，入睡状态下无意识呼出的热气烘得嘴唇有点起壳，于是袁一琦体贴地伸出舌头一点点用心舔舐。

恩不错，有丝刚刚吃的蛋糕甜味，再舔几下，更深层次是纯净水的味道，及时解口干人的渴，嘴唇很快被滋润得变软，遂而含起一片唇瓣慢慢轻力舔弄。

这可比果冻好吃多了，专心吻醒睡美人的王子一边继续品尝一边想，从前看过的好多小说里有不少关于接吻的描述，口感往往被形容为果冻或者布丁，自己现下生涩地凭着本能和从某些地方学到的知识实战，体验后才明白原来实际操作比看一万遍文字美妙得多。

品尝完唇瓣后袁一琦尤不知足，伸出小舌试图进入牙关继续探索，但睡着的人并不会配合自己，遂停下动作，犹豫着是不是先将沈梦瑶推醒了比较好。

突然睡美人竟真的像童话故事里一样睁开了双眼，音调软软地问：“小黑，你怎么不继续啦？”然后就有两条温暖的手臂似藤蔓顺着背部蔓延而上紧紧贴住，脊背上突然袭来的快感酥得得袁一琦手臂一软，差点跌在睡美人身上。

“你已经醒了啊。”袁一琦眨巴着眼，看着身下醒了后就从温顺绵羊变身为狡黠猫咪的沈梦瑶：“那我们现在继续吗？”

沈梦瑶十分惊讶地看着丝毫没有因抓了个现行而面露羞涩的袁一琦，假装气愤地说：“你这个趁人之危的小人！”

已然尝到甜头的大佬色心壮人胆，面不改色地怼回去：“我亲一下女朋友怎么了，你还装睡呢沈梦瑶。”

“我刚刚只是浅眠嘛，又不是昏迷，你动过来动过去，呼气还那么烫，我怎么可能没有感觉。”沈梦瑶说起刚才反而羞红了脸，声调不自觉变得低沉，话到后面越说越虚，“感觉”二字甚至用的气音说出。

“那我们继续吗沈梦瑶？”袁一琦又问了一遍，声音柔得要浸出春水，她伸出一只手穿过浓密乌黑的头发，摩挲着身下爱人的脸颊，目光中温柔却带着觉醒后饥饿掠食者的不容拒绝。

被凶兽饥饿的目光震慑地钉在沙发上，沈梦瑶身体已经软了一半，她挣扎着拾起为数不多的清醒，弱弱地请求：“要不，我们先去漱个口吧。”

“我刚刚尝过了，你嘴唇味道很好的。”袁一琦迫不及待打断了沈梦瑶的话，伸出双手撕裂薄如蝉翼的最后一层纱，浑身散发燥热的少女勉强克制着俯下身，从嘴唇呼出滚烫湿润的气息，挑逗意味明显地在爱人耳垂边若有若无地磨蹭，轻声最后问了一遍：“现在继续吗？沈梦瑶。”

像被击倒的多米诺骨牌起了连锁反应，本就极其敏感的耳朵被刻意关照后热度瞬间燃遍了全身，敏感度飙高了千百倍，身上有种蚂蚁细密啃食的痒，要贴紧上方的躯体用力摩擦才能稍稍得到缓解。

沈梦瑶最后一点自制力也被彻底击碎了，矜持在这一刻成了空谈，所有顾虑都被抛诸脑后，她伸长手臂勾住始作俑者的脖子，咬牙切齿地说：“袁一琦，你敢做要敢当，我喊停前你最好不要停。”

“好啊。”袁一琦眼里亮起耀眼的光，自信地笑着回答，像一位将军站在高地俯视一块唾手可得敌方阵地，沈梦瑶报复般激她的言语反而使将军倍加豪情，扬鞭吆喝了一声，随即纵马加速冲了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

浅尝到成年人款特殊限定快乐后，袁一琦急切地想进入下一步，虽然身为一个零经验者却丝毫不心虚，刚刚的初体验似乎打开了身体隐藏的机关，她自信爱与本能甚至足以引导她将接下来的做到完美一百分。

再加上谁没有过因为好奇偷偷登录颜色网站看妖怪赤条条打架的经历呢？因此，即使没有经验，袁一琦也一点都不担心。

嫌侧着身子手撑沙发的姿势有些别扭，她干脆一翻身骑到了沈梦瑶的胯骨，俯下身捧住毛茸茸的脑袋先继续之前的亲吻，伸出柔软的小舌探进牙关，对方这下配合地将嘴张得更开，两条舌头如愿交缠在一起，舌尖交融后渐渐变成了一样的味道。

熟悉了对方唇齿的后，袁一琦转战至颈侧，蜻蜓点水般一路撒下细碎的吻到锁骨处，察觉到身下呼吸开始急促后又往上吻到耳朵。

她知道沈梦瑶的敏感点是耳朵，故意使坏地往耳朵里吹气，用气音一遍遍叫着：“沈梦瑶？沈梦瑶？”拨高开始陷入意乱情迷者的羞耻感。

沈梦瑶又酥麻又紧张，闭着眼睛死咬嘴唇不肯出声，袁一琦更觉着可爱，越发加重了力度：“沈梦瑶？你睁眼看看啊沈梦瑶！”一边说一边摩挲另一只耳垂。

瑶快被这陌生的快感弄崩溃了，带点哭腔黏糊糊地祈求：“小黑你欺负我！你快点继续好不好。”袁一琦听话地一边继续亲吻着唇、耳和颈，一边将手掌慢慢往下摸，手指撩起睡衣的下摆整个手掌伸进里面。

沈梦瑶被亲得晕晕乎乎，感觉到有一双炽热的掌一寸寸熨烫着肌肤，顺着小肚子到肋骨再到胸部，最后胸部被手掌整个包裹住，手指一下加力一下又放松地揉捏起来。

双乳的每一寸肌肤都被仔细照顾到，除了乳尖，似乎刻意被忽视，沈梦瑶从被吻住的唇齿间漏出两声不满的哼哼，袁一琦听到后不被察觉地轻弯起嘴角，直接出手攀上山顶。

少女的乳尖娇嫩得像刚出锅的芙蓉蛋，但被轻轻挤压几下后立马就挺立了起来，不满于刚享受到的极好手感转瞬即逝，果断转换方位登上另一个山顶，但同样很快充血变成了有弹性的小颗粒。

气呼呼的袁一琦报复性地微微加力捏了一下，随后就听到身下传来抗议的哼唧声，于是干脆抬起头轻轻喘息几秒，调整好呼吸后，往后退到大腿处坐着，托起沈梦瑶上半身，轻松将青涩的躯体从宽大的睡衣衣领中整个剥离出来。

一下子失去上身的掩体后，沈梦瑶觉得又羞又凉，情不自禁双手抱胸，但立即被袁一琦掰开。袁一琦将一双手臂向后背着叠在腰后，积了一圈堆在纤细的腰间的睡衣卷起来像条天然的绳索，正好能绑住打一个松松的结。

“这样手腕疼吗？”袁一琦贴心地问了一句。

如果忽略掉明晃晃照在呈粉红色肌肤上的灯和她黑亮黑亮的目光，以及现在赤裸上身的自己，沈梦瑶觉得自己一定会感动地说“谢谢您真体贴”，羞涩之余她还是诚实地摇了摇头。

确认这一点后，袁一琦扶着她重新躺好，自己骑回胯上，手掌捧起双乳，一边手掌继续揉捏，另一边用手指包围山丘低地唯独漏出山顶，开始用嘴独赏山顶风光。

沈梦瑶感觉到有一端乳尖被两瓣湿热的唇轻轻含住，一条柔软的舌头或前后或画圈变着方向进行撩拨，呼吸不禁急促了几分，随即牙齿又凑上来叼住颗粒轻轻研磨，一点点的疼痛反而加重了快感与刺激，神经末梢忠诚地将快感一五一十地传递到大脑与四肢。

沈梦瑶的身体作出最诚实的反应，再度哆嗦着小口喘起来，她想抱住胸前动作的脑袋，但手被压在最下面无法挣脱，只能在发出细碎呻吟的同时配合着把胸往前挺。

在疼痛与愉悦两端来回翻腾几次后，袁一琦终于抬起头暂停了攻城略地，原本白皙的乳尖已变得像熟过头的红果，似乎涨大了两分，颜色深得快滴出血来，上面涂了层亮晶晶的液体，真是色情又可爱。

“沈梦瑶你开心吗？”袁一琦把头靠在肋骨中间进行中场休息，手指抚摸着乳房侧面细腻的肌肤，一脸纯真地继续点火，每一寸毛孔都随着指尖的造访争相苏醒。

乳尖失去了热源，温度渐渐降下来，凉风吹过紧绷的肌肤后开始有些疼。你是只真豹子吧袁一琦！牙怎么那么尖！沈梦瑶咬牙切齿地想骂人，偏偏还有一只手仍在上身四处点火，仗着她是外地人，沈梦瑶放心地骂了一声“侬个小赤佬。”

谁料袁一琦在上海待了三年后完全能够听懂这句上海方言，故意做出一脸被吓坏了的表情，还十分顺手地拍了拍一侧的浑圆，夸张地高声惊呼：“沈梦瑶你要不要脸！你刚刚明明那么享受，竟然还骂我，我这么努力容易吗！”随后找到借口的委屈小黑心安理得地准备展开接下来的“报复”。

探险者继续开始探索新秘境，袁一琦的手往下摸索着，嘴唇密密地亲吻锁骨，指尖却摸过尖尖凸起的髋骨，穿过平原与森林，隔着布料也能摸到一条泛滥上岸的溪流，从布料侧面挤进两根手指，下面两片嫩肉果然已经沾满粘稠的体液。

然而都做到这一步，袁一琦反而有些犹豫了，她明白跨过这一条界线后很多事会真正发生改变。

这并不是说她后悔了，袁一琦确定一定以及肯定想要倾注所有的爱给沈梦瑶，面对珍贵的事物人会不免愈加慎重，哪怕决心坚定，依旧有面对未知前方时那种本能的迷茫与畏惧产生。

好半天，她都在心不在焉地描画着下面滑溜溜的轮廓，迟迟没有进行下一个动作。

而沈梦瑶已经被这种不上不下的感觉折磨得快忍耐到极致，身体所有细胞都已依次被唤醒并做好了迎接更猛烈风浪的准备，这人却像是在故意折磨她，好几次手指恰恰掠过敏感点一秒后又漫不经心地游到其他地方，欲望堆积在体内肆虐找不到出口释放。

沈梦瑶气炸了，她从已经松动的睡衣结里挣脱出一只手，握成拳用力锤了一下点火者的肩膀，从牙缝里挤出声音：“袁一琦你快点！别太过分了！”声音都在发颤。

从神游中惊醒的袁一琦猛一抬起头，看着身下面色粉如桃花的人赤裸着上身含羞带怒呼吸凌乱地咬着嘴唇的模样，如果忽略掉快飞出刀子的眼神，场景会更好看。

暗笑刚刚真是魔障了，行事瞻前顾后可从来不是自己的作风。想到这她霍地双手扯着自己的衣角翻到头顶，轻松地从胳膊肘抡下上衣一把扔到旁边地上，现在二人赤诚相对了。

袁一琦重新调整好姿势，将一边膝盖抵在沈梦瑶双腿之间，欺身压住身下瘫软的少女，嘴在淡粉色的空白画卷里泼洒出点点红梅，手也不闲着一一抚平空虚带来的焦躁，膝盖更是一轻一重地顶弄花蕊。袁一琦丝毫不心急，要想做出一道完美佳肴耐心是关键，为此她需要将温度重新升至高点。

快感再次汹涌袭来后沈梦瑶又有点后悔了，欲望被刻意引导后变得有些失控，她极不自在地想扭动身躯，但被袁一琦死死禁锢住，迷糊中她想起念书时课本上钱塘江每年农历八月中旬的潮水，写着“际天而来，大声如雷霆，震撼激射，吞天沃日，势极雄豪。”

此时，自己就像是被卷入了浙江之潮，被裹挟着在白浪尖波涛里起伏，有液体从脸上滑落，不知是溢出生理泪水还是蒸发的汗水，沈梦瑶紧闭着嘴仍从喉咙里发出幼崽般“呜呜”的呻吟，现在唯一能做的只有紧紧抓住身上的袁一琦，让她带着自己在欲望里穿梭。

经过一番灵巧的轻拢慢撚抹复挑后，再度伸出手指摸了摸下面两片软肉，粘稠的液体已能被拉成长长的银丝，顶弄花蕊的膝盖只是隔着内裤摩擦也变得十分滑腻，袁一琦满意地勾勾嘴角，觉得火候差不多了。

她对着眼神迷离的沈梦瑶露出一个不怀好意的笑，坐起身左右手分别勾住内裤的两角，用充满蛊惑的声音说：“沈梦瑶你屁股往上抬一点。”

但不等沈梦瑶配合着将臀部完全抬起，内裤已经被猴急地扯下来一半，沈梦瑶羞得不行，全身滚烫发红，低声哀求道：“你，你慢一点小黑。”

由于长时间的呻吟与燥热，喉咙发干声音变得低哑，这样的祈求在袁一琦看来等同于邀请，她像是什么都没听见似的，手指滑进花园快速找到了阴蒂轻轻按压，灵活变换手指角度，嘴里却故意绅士地询问着：“你刚刚说什么沈梦瑶？你要我慢一点吗？”

沈梦瑶呜咽得说不出完整的句子，新一波袭来的快感与询问引发的怨念一齐堵在了喉咙眼儿，她直接用行动表达心中所想，伸出手掌盖在下体那只作乱的爪子上，一起用力对私处进行按压。

看着恋人主动到这个份儿上，袁一琦明白再不加速动作，下次吃肉就将遥遥无定期了，于是一边用拇指继续挑逗阴蒂，一边试探着将中指第一个指节伸进滚烫潮湿的甬道。

前戏做得十分完美，第一指节进入得很顺利，袁一琦开心地在心里给自己加了十分，转动手腕继续往深处插入。感受到有异物侵入后，通道微微有些收紧，食肉者贴心地暂停了手上的动作，转而伸出软舌细细舔舐耳垂，柔声哄着“放松点放松点”，感觉到没那么紧后，中指再继续匀速深入。

待到甬道能容下整根手指后，袁一琦开始缓缓发力抽插，每一次动作都伴随着清晰的水声，沈梦瑶难为情地抱住袁一琦的肩膀，将头抵在恋人的颈窝处，闷不做声地承受一波波冲击。

袁一琦偏过头，在她的侧脸落下一串细碎的吻，戏谑地笑着说：“别不出声啊沈梦瑶，你张张嘴，我想听你叫。”一边说一边加快手上的速度和力度。

耳边传来的荤话和热气同下体被塞满的充实感颠得沈梦瑶昏头转向，但仅存的理智支撑她死犟着，就是不出声。

于是袁一琦决定再次改变策略，甚至事先自信满满地宣告：“我要让你看看本游戏高手的灵巧手指是不是名副其实！”

她退出一点手指暂时放弃抽插的方式，开始在柔软的内壁一寸寸摸索，同时仔细观察沈梦瑶的表情，果然发现了每次指尖按到一小块褶皱时，沈梦瑶的神情总是格外迷醉与兴奋，于是她加大力度磨蹭这个点，中指与大拇指一起在里面的褶皱与外面的小核上里应外合大显身手。沈梦瑶果然承受不住，带着哭腔喊着“小黑，唔小黑”，伴随着体内手指被绞得极紧，身体不自主地战栗了好一会儿，很快第一次到达了顶峰。

初次高潮后，沈梦瑶虚得不行，觉得整个人内里好似被掏空，尤其是四肢软得没有力气，心里想着明日还得上班，这场欢愉差不多足够了，但那个毛茸茸的脑袋依旧在身上胡作非为，下体的手指虽然停止了运动可还连在体内。

抚摸着爱人光滑的肩膀，沈梦瑶咽了咽口水润润喉咙，哑着嗓子说：“小黑，我们早点上床休息了吧，明天我还要去公司呢。”但那个圆圆的脑袋抬起来，精神十足地看着自己，明明是1却丝毫看不出情事后的疲倦，还故作不满地说着挑衅的话：“上床？我们现在不正在做吗？诶沈梦瑶你一次就不行了吗？我都没喊累呢，你看看墙上的钟现在才九点。”

“你，你。”沈梦瑶听了哭笑不得，便故意做出卖弄风情的样儿，偏着头娇声顺着话茬儿往下接：“那袁公子，您想如何？”

袁公子看着媚眼如丝的沈小姐，挑一挑眉，小心翼翼抽出手指，把头靠近些说：“抱着我脖子，沈小姐。”

待一双仍旧发烫的手臂无力地搭上肩膀后，袁一琦一把捞起她背靠沙发坐了起来，她撇开腿坐在沈梦瑶岔开的大腿间，沙发很软很适合做一些新尝试。

她们重新开始亲吻，不同于之前恨不得在全身种下痕迹的鲁莽，而是像小鸟般一口一口地轻啄，细细品味爱人肉体的甜腻柔软，不紧不慢地在唇齿间耳鬓间胸口处点燃欲望的火，暧昧与滚烫的呼吸很快又回荡在少女的赤裸间。

一吻接着一吻，又是说不清第几次的一长段没有间隙的亲吻，第二天是工作日的担忧彻底被沈梦瑶抛之脑后，袁一琦看着再度陷入意乱情迷的沈小姐，又开始逗弄她。停下亲热，手指抵住那张越来越主动追逐自己的双唇，坏笑着重拾之前用来婉拒的话题：“你真的很想睡觉吗？你想睡我就抱你进去休息。”

“嗯～”沈梦瑶半眯着眼不开口，滚烫的身躯更加贴紧了，试图用黏糊糊的呻吟糊弄过这个问题，可袁一琦才不会让她蒙混过关，头固执地追随她左右闪躲的脸，摇晃她削瘦的肩膀坏笑着继续问：“沈梦瑶，沈梦瑶你说话呀，你到底要什么，你不说出来我怎么帮你。”

沈梦瑶欲哭无泪，被挑起的情欲在体内乱窜，单纯的肌肤摩擦已然无法再缓解，抵不过体内的急切渴望，仅犹豫了一秒，佳人薄红着眼低声说了四个字：“请你继续。”

沈小姐极有礼貌地说了“请”字，袁公子当然从善如流地接受了这个求之不得的邀请。

爱人低声的求欢搔得袁一琦心痒难耐，她迅速行动起来，卖力展现着她现学现用的撩拨手法，花蕊很快再次溢出更多露水，中指熟门熟路地进入花径转动按压了一下，得出弹性不错的评价，于是在反复磨蹭阴蒂流出更多体液后，袁一琦果断又插进一根手指。

感觉到甬道再度被撑大一圈，沈梦瑶惊得差点把袁一琦推下去，尽管前戏做得很好，几乎不觉得疼，但是再次扩充的刺激约等于两倍的快乐，沈梦瑶下意识想哭着央求她动作缓一缓，可刚吃过嘴上亏的她不敢再说出类似的字眼，只能勉强将所有话语都咽下，咬着嘴唇从嗓子眼儿里挤出一句尖细的哭腔。

“原来低音炮也能唱出高音啊啧啧。”袁一琦不紧不慢地调侃，缓缓左右旋转两根手指，感觉手指上束缚稍减后，一手抚摸少女光溜溜的背部，另一只开始手横冲直撞地发力猛冲，回回都准确撞击在敏感点上。

沈梦瑶呜咽一声，背部弓成漂亮的弧线，情不自禁想要推开挡在面前的肩，但发软的四肢没有多少力气，再度被轻而易举地按回去，贴着发力者软乎乎热烘烘的胸口，于是她索性放弃抵抗，开始变被动为主动，急切缓解因承受不住过多欢愉而导致的颤抖。

沈梦瑶调整角度下体迎合着冲击，挺起腰肢让甬道咬紧手指，加大对敏感点的反复摩擦，双臂由腋下穿过抱着爱人，指尖从第一节颈骨数到最后一节尾椎骨，嘴唇与舌头急切地啃咬吸吮所有能触碰到的肌肤，在这样极强烈的快感冲击下，沈梦瑶抛下所有矜持，完全无法再掩饰任何情绪。

穴口撞击速度越来越快，“哗哗”交合的水声伴随呻吟声愈来愈大，空气中满是情欲的味道，喘息声剧烈交缠在一起，爱人在耳边一遍又一遍不厌其烦念着自己名字，脚尖勾得越来越死，臀部肌肉越绷越紧，终于在最猛烈的颤栗来临前，沈梦瑶嘴里没留神，一口咬在了嘴边结实的肩膀上。

这下轮到袁一琦惊呼：“啊！沈梦瑶你是狗吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

王奕在早上见到沈梦瑶时就暗暗感到一丝不对劲，说不出来哪里不对，但就是直觉发生了什么自己不知道的东西。

“你真的没有隐瞒我什么吗？”午休时不放心的一一妹妹第n＋1次逼问沈梦瑶。

“真的没有什么！”沈梦瑶第n＋1遍斩钉截铁回答。

害，主要是回答次数太多后，自己都被洗脑得相信了。

王奕决定换一个切入点逼问。

“你和袁一琦是不是已经偷偷约了这周出去玩儿？”

“没有啊。”

我可没胡说，我们是上周约的，至于这周周末我们还没说，反正已经住一块儿了，出不出去都无所谓。

“真没有？”

“真没有！”

为了快点结束这心虚的话题，沈梦瑶跺跺脚加重语气，装作不耐烦的样子。

“好吧。”虽然仍不相信但奈何没有证据，王奕只能暂时接受这个说辞，点开微信朋友圈刷了起来，过了一会儿看到了什么眼睛一亮，举着手机问：“哇瑶瑶，你什么时候买了新猫啊？好矫健的长相。”

“哦那是袁一琦的猫，不是我买的。”

逃过连环追问后的沈梦瑶放松了警惕，知道王奕问的是半小时前袁一琦发给自己的小班舔爪照，觉得可爱就随手发了出去，没想到松懈之下顺口说出了真实情况，惊觉不小心说漏嘴之后一回头正好对上王奕瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛。

“瑶瑶你竟然骗我！你不要以为我看不出来照片背景是你家沙发，我好难过好难过，除非你一五一十坦白否则我不会原谅你呜呜呜！”

王奕好不容易逮着线索，可劲儿地装作委屈十足。

“哎呀好了一一妹妹，行行行我全都告诉你，我也不是要故意骗你的，谁叫你天天问我八百遍。”

心想这也不是什么见不得人的事，沈梦瑶便将离开成都后发生的事大致说了一遍。

“那你俩现在是住一块儿了？”

王奕满足地捧着一罐可乐，坐在办公室的旋转椅上摇来摇去，一边嘬着吸管一边继续追问。

“对，不过昨天早上才把东西搬过来。”

想起早上醒来后，目之所及是胸口上斑斑点点的红痕，掌下是少女纤细柔软的腰身，还有满室春色与挥之不去的荷尔蒙味道，沈梦瑶神色变得有些不自然。

“瑶瑶，你说你们是不是得好好感谢我，要不是我拉着你去成都逛漫展，就不会在群里收票，不收票你俩根本没机会认识。”

王奕得意洋洋地往身上邀功。

“是是是，我回去和袁一琦商量一下，定个时间请你吃大餐。”

突然王奕坐起身谨慎往四周打量一番，确认办公室现在只有她们两个人，凑近了一只手拢着耳朵小声问：“诶，那你们昨晚是不是睡在一起的？”

沈梦瑶羞得差点从凳子上跳起来，想狠狠敲开王奕的脑袋瓜看看里面都装了些什么颜色废料，但看着她只是一脸单纯磕糖的表情，改敲为戳，同样小声但色厉内荏地说道：“你个小孩子家家的问这个干嘛，手里工作做完了吗？这么闲的！”

“你自己照照镜子看看，眼球红得跟被烟熏过一样。”王奕后知后觉，讪讪地理一理被戳乱的额发继续补充道：“早上看到你我就发觉有点不对了，我俩太熟了，办公室还坐的对桌，可能别人看不出来，但我老觉得你今天气色泛红眼角含春，春风得意意气风发！而且原先你本就很喜欢笑，今早更是笑得没停过。”

“好了好了，你别再成语接龙了。”沈梦瑶头疼地揉揉太阳穴，不用照镜子也知道王奕没有胡说八道，今早起床梳洗时看到镜中自己“满面春色关不住”的模样也懵了，赶紧抓起遮瑕粉饼修修补补，比平时多花了二十分钟结果还是没瞒住。

不过王奕知道了也没什么大碍，和袁一琦在一起这事儿迟早都会告诉她，只是这下被抓了个正着，莫名有种偷情被抓包的背德感与刺激。打住打住！我们明明就是正常的小情侣，沈梦瑶赶紧摆摆头，把脑袋里的水甩甩干净。

王奕得到想知道的信息也知道见好就收，若再问下去，办公桌上的电脑怕是要被恼羞成怒的沈梦瑶搬起来砸到自己头上了，她埋下脑袋快乐的哼着小曲趴在桌上开始玩儿手机，在王奕这儿遇挫的沈梦瑶则决定去快乐了一晚上的袁一琦那儿找找茬儿出出气。

——王奕发现我们的事了，她看到我发的小班照片猜到的。

写写删删还是发的简单陈述句，毕竟自己昨晚也挺主动的，沈梦瑶觉得本人理不直气也不壮。

——那正好，什么时候我们请她吃个饭吧，要不是王奕我们还不认识。

袁一琦早就起床了，打开窗户将室内的味道散去后，搬了把矮凳子，叉着长腿坐在阳台晒太阳，手指飞舞着打字回得超快。

——你们两个是一伙的吧！她也吵着要我们请客。

沈梦瑶无语了，没有证据但合理怀疑这俩人是不是背着自己有什么小秘密。

——我这不是成功脱单后宴请媒人昭告四方大谢天下嘛哈哈哈。顺手揉了一把旁边同样躺着晒太阳的小班油光水滑的脊背，嗯虽然不错，但还是女朋友背部的手感更好。

袁一琦一边忙着安抚炸毛的女朋友一边游刃有余地抵挡住好兄弟的连环炮击。

——天你动作也太快了吧！这才认识半个月！还有比你更快的吗！

——啊啊啊凭什么你这么快就追到了，我和liga那么久了都还只是朋友！

——袁一琦，请十顿火锅哈，少一顿我都不服！

好兄弟左婧媛火速发来三连击。

——你说谁快呢左婧媛！我和沈梦瑶是缘分天定，你和liga呢是好事多磨，又不矛盾。火锅等你暑假回成都再说吧，如果你跟去年那样为了liga两个多月都留在广州就别想了，火锅一顿都没有！

袁一琦轻松还击。

然后不顾左婧媛继续在那里唉声叹气苦哈哈地怨天怼地，兴致勃勃发给沈梦瑶一张刚在阳台俯拍的街景。

——今天天气不错，我来接你下班吧。

收到微信的沈梦瑶眯起眼看了看从百叶窗缝隙里漏出的金色，的确是不错的天气，下午抓紧时间干活的话甚至能够四点提前溜走。

——好啊，那下午四点见，我把公司定位发给你。

“瑶瑶发生什么啦？你又笑得那么开心。”

王奕从电脑旁贼兮兮地探出好奇的小脑袋。

“干你的活去。”沈梦瑶没好气地一把将脑袋按了回去，随即想起刚刚仿佛被抓包的尴尬情形，补充道：“袁一琦一会儿来接我下班。”忽略掉王奕夸张的吸气声抓紧时间工作起来。

然而计划总是美好的，部门领导三点钟的时候才抓住沈梦瑶要求立马修改一个活动总结，限定最迟六点前交，于是只能匆匆给袁一琦发微信说临时加了任务，大概五点多才能结束，到了的话直接上楼好了，接着便匆匆赶工去了。

袁一琦看到信息习惯性撇撇嘴，给小班添好足够的水和粮食，算着时间出了门，还不到五点半就到了公司楼下，想着女朋友恐怕还在和工作奋战，无暇看微信，于是找了王奕问到公司楼层直奔上来。

沈梦瑶觉得王奕在中午之后就变得奇奇怪怪，躲在电脑后时不时一耸一耸地抖着肩嘿嘿笑，尤其是刚才，“霍”地一下站起来，冲着被惊到的自己神秘一笑，像退休老头似的捧起水杯迈着方步溜达出去了。

“袁一琦！看这里！”刚出电梯，袁一琦就被扒门口探头探脑等了好一会儿的王奕一秒盯到，热情地抓过她的手臂说：“来，我带你去瑶瑶的办公室坐着，她还在忙，不过估计快弄好了。”

有些招架不住过于热情的邀请，袁一琦客气地提问：“我进去坐着会不会打扰到你们工作啊？”

“没事儿，我们办公室就三个人，除了我和瑶瑶，还有一个已经提前走了。”

每周第一个工作日总是特别难熬，很多人还沉浸在周末嗨翻天的回味中，没精打采地在电脑前划一天水，熬到下班时间就会选择立马走掉。

公司呈很特别的回字形结构，而沈梦瑶的办公室是在大门对角那间，袁一琦被拉着在公司楼道兜圈子，一路上果然没遇到什么人，路过好几个空荡荡的办公室，终于在一个门前停下被王奕迫不及待地推了进去。

还在专心做最后一遍总结检查的沈梦瑶丝毫没有察觉到有一只黑豹子收起爪子只用厚厚的肉垫着地，蹑手蹑脚地寻到这里。正凝神盯着word文档，一个暖呼呼的东西突然从旁边冒出来，扭头一看是那张熟悉的面孔。

“小黑，你来啦嘿嘿。”沈梦瑶傻乎乎地笑，放下鼠标将身扭过，伸手去搂她的脖子，袁一琦瞄了一眼故作正经做柳下惠状目不斜视认真工作的王奕，贴心地勾低了点好让女朋友顺利抱到，碍于公共场合与旁边暗中窥视的眼睛，只是轻轻蹭了蹭脖子，然后柔声说：“你慢慢做，我就在旁边坐着等。”再抬头果然看到王奕一副甜到掉牙的表情。

半个多小时后，袁一琦有些郁闷地坐在餐桌前拿小叉戳着盘里的现烤小面包，十分后悔自己说过“什么时候请王奕吃个饭吧”这样的话，心软的沈梦瑶看到王奕独自在办公室，心想赶早不如赶巧，干脆今晚就把那顿谢媒宴请了，于是现在二人世界变成三个人的工作日夜晚吐槽。

哼王奕现在还留在办公室不就是为了吃我们俩的瓜嘛，瑶瑶你个小傻瓜，心疼她不如心疼心疼我。而且王奕是个狂热二次元少女，我们三个人话题好难聊到一块儿呜呜呜，我可太难了！小黑十分想抱起我们家瑶瑶撒腿就跑，于是招招手叫住一旁站立的侍者：“拿一瓶你们这儿最热门的果酒吧。”又扭头不怀好意地笑着对王奕说：“王奕你尝尝，我看这个大众点评上评价挺高的。”

“呜呜呜袁一琦你人真好！”王奕嘴里塞了一口意大利面十分感动地说道，单纯的一一妹妹走过的套路太少，丝毫不知事实上是人心险恶另有所图。

一个多小时后，如愿以偿的袁一琦同女朋友一起搀扶着走路不太利索的王奕上了出租车，将她送到家里并安全交到合租室友手上后，才让司机师傅掉转头往家里开。

“小黑你真是，一一妹妹年纪还小，你以后别这样捉弄她。”沈梦瑶当然看穿了这一切，不过觉得有自己在不会出什么乱子便也没阻止，并且是自己一时心软害说好的计划没实现，感到有些愧疚，又靠过去声音小得像蚊子：“回家我补偿你。”

袁一琦抱着手瘫在出租车后排，那瓶果酒不是只有王奕一个人喝了，自己与沈梦瑶也尝了两杯，虽然喝得不多，送王奕回家时也在外面吹了吹冷风，但刚刚贴近了说话的沈梦瑶从嘴里呼出热气混杂了一丝丝甜味，吹到脖子上挠得她心痒痒，一股子兴奋的劲儿按都按不住，一股脑涌了上来。

喝得烂醉了可以安静躺倒一觉睡到天明，一滴没沾的可以照顾其他喝醉的人，最怕的就是袁一琦现在这样半醉的状态，怀揣被徒然放大的勇气和冲天而起的老娘天下第一帅气金瓜万丈豪情，似乎做出什么事都不足为奇。

出租车在上海的街头穿行，从车窗缝隙挤进来的夜风吹得额边散发飞扬起来，不断飞逝而过的路灯照得沈梦瑶的脸一会儿暗一会儿明， 袁一琦勉强维持着镇定直起上身想凑近沈梦瑶说话，但是车子转弯时的向心力甩得她一个没撑住倒在沈梦瑶腿上，干脆顺势撒娇般躺下，面对着另一张红红的脸勾勾小手指，口齿不甚清楚：“那我现在就要补偿。”

“你说什么？”

出租车司机难得在上海的市内飙得那么洒脱，风在耳边刮得呼呼直响，沈梦瑶是真没听清。

“我说！我现在就要补偿！现在就要！”

袁一琦神情突然认真，字正腔圆地说道，同时伸出豹掌想把近在咫尺的爱人拉近。

沈梦瑶这一回听明白了，看了一眼前面认真开车的司机，温柔避开抬起的豹爪子，低头柔声哄着心智突然变小了十岁的小朋友。

“乖啊小黑，不要胡闹，我们回家再说。”

“就亲一口。”

袁一琦自认为让了一步，固执地伸出一根指头，喝酒上头了的人一旦认定了一个方向，十头牛都拽不回来，若是不能达成心愿绝不轻易罢休。

沈梦瑶移开视线，有些抵挡不住枕在大腿上赤裸裸望向自己的炽热，不禁面色滚烫心跳“咚咚”如春雷响亮地捶在大地上，鼻腔里有些堵，充斥着蒸馏过的果酒味，吸进的每一口空气都带着醉意慢悠悠地从鼻尖滑到心底。

但是八九点钟后，喝了酒的小情侣在出租车后座趁着夜色的掩饰与座位的格挡，半遮半掩躲在司机的视线盲区暧昧调情，这怎么听都像是午夜都市电台里才会讲的故事吧！沈梦瑶觉得自己完全没法假装忽略前座司机的存在！

但或许是酒精在血管横冲直撞导致的后果，或许是一向循规蹈矩生活的自己潜意识里也有寻求刺激的基因，又或许是袁一琦闪着星星的眼睛和固执伸着的那根指头，僵持了一会儿，沈梦瑶有些动摇了。

风撞击在车窗上依旧刮出“呼呼”的响声，此时行驶的路面颠簸得像在风浪里乘船，沈梦瑶十分心虚地看了眼后视镜里貌似认真看路况的司机，用手指一缕缕撇开袁一琦被汗珠沾湿得有些凌乱的额发，咽了咽口水，鬼使神差地低下头顺从了爱人的请求。

第一口不小心撞到了牙齿，沈梦瑶下意识缩了缩脖子，还没来得及呼痛，就有一双热乎乎的手掌捕捉到脸往下方正确位置引导，下方的唇也看准时机及时迎上终于得以顺利着陆。

说好亲一口就真的只亲了一口，不过是一个十分绵长的亲吻，两瓣唇久久贴在一起不愿分开，二人仿佛融为一体。没有牙齿的啃舐，没有舌头的纠缠，更没有什么一百种法式接吻的花样招式，只是两片极柔软的肌肤简单地碰到一起就足以化学反应出成千上万的安心与满足。

一段长长的亲吻过后，袁一琦仍没有放开抱着的小脑袋，不顾沈梦瑶垂下的长发盖在脸上摩擦得有些发痒，左手捂住了她的右耳，右手拢成半个小喇叭状将左耳框在嘴上，像是在对着树洞吐露羞于向他人言说的秘密，仿佛这样就能确保把想说的永远封印在沈梦瑶心里。

“沈梦瑶，我喜欢你。”

沈梦瑶觉得自己是一处深不可测的山谷，这个声音的音波在脑子里久久转折回荡丝毫没有减弱的趋势。

袁一琦用温柔得能哄下天上月亮的声音说着心里话，潮湿的热风灌进狭窄的耳道，没有任何阻碍轻松直达大脑。

“沈梦瑶，永远不要离开我好吗。”


	8. Chapter 8

不知不觉，沈梦瑶和袁一琦分开快一年了，她们难以避免也走了许多情侣都会走的路。

“我没事，毕竟没有什么是永远的，对吗？当初她还抱着我说永远不要离开她呢。”

沈梦瑶十分冷静地同一起窝在沙发里安慰她的王奕就这段可扔进回收站的感情经历进行分析总结，如果忽略掉还没干的泪痕与红肿的眼睛，或许会更加可信与体面。

分手后那几周沈梦瑶随时都能哭出来，不敢听任何一首她唱过的歌，不敢翻看那段时间的朋友圈和照片，在公司拼命揽活不敢停歇，一晚上没有征兆地惊醒四五次，感受着空荡荡的床有流不尽的眼泪。

早上到公司晚了干脆不吃早饭，晚上加班回家晚了就省掉晚饭，开着电视让声音填充空荡荡的房间，夜里不断突然惊醒，合上眼的时间加起来不超过五个小时。终于，偶尔开始出现发闷、喘不过气的情况，但那种缺氧窒息的快感反而能让人沉溺，最后在一天早上晕倒后被同事强制拖去医院检查，还算幸运，只是轻微的窦性心律不齐症状。

拿着检查报告沈梦瑶终于清醒了，觉得不能再这样任由自暴自弃的情绪将自己淹没，她有天抱着王奕彻彻底底哭了一场，十分成熟有大人作风地痛痛快快把这件事相关的所有眼泪一次性哗啦啦流完，如果袁一琦还在一定会调侃她“不愧是被社会毒打过的社畜啊，无论受到什么打击都能迅速站起来”。

“对不叽，这段时间我什么都搞得一团糟，我不会再为这件事流泪了，我会慢慢忘记她，尽快回到正轨。”沈梦瑶抽噎得厉害但十分坚定地发着誓言，旁边的王奕一边说着“好好好”一边给她顺背。

其实分手的原因十分简单，住一起后难免会发现各种习惯的不一样，磕磕碰碰多了终会心生芥蒂，感情也进入了倦怠期，过分的爱加持过分的占有欲使得芥蒂被无限放大，在爆发数不清第多少次声嘶力竭的争吵后，筋疲力尽的袁一琦背对着沈梦瑶说：“我们暂时分开一段时间吧沈梦瑶，我怕了，我们以前有太多美好珍贵的回忆，我不希望以后想起来满脑子全是尖酸刻薄充满怨怼的样子。”

沈梦瑶勉强稳住颤抖的身躯说好，不甘示弱地梗着头回应：“好，不过不必暂时，直接点，我们分手吧。”

她其实知道暂时分开是很理智的做法，再吵下去无论多满的爱都会被一点点耗尽，但心里无论如何都过不了这个坎。

“她抛下了我。”脑子里回荡着这个声音，怨恨失控地幻化成狰狞的双手狠狠将本就摇摇欲坠的屏障一脚踢碎。

袁一琦叫了一辆车把东西都搬走后，沈梦瑶高效地试图把所有痕迹都抹去，电话、微信、微博一一拉黑再删除，和她常常互动的朋友拉入朋友圈的“不给谁看”名单，沈梦瑶努力将那三个字屏蔽在自己世界之外，也很有礼节地让自己消失在可能连通她的一切途径。

但是有些东西没有扔，合用过的东西用透明胶带厚厚裹缠封在箱子里叠到衣柜顶上，合影照片都打包压缩好扔进电脑层层叠叠胡乱命名的文件包里。可没删不代表想看到，沈梦瑶划了一条线，将自己与那三个字远远隔开，大概等我七老八十的时候才有勇气坦然拿出当作年少的回忆吧，沈梦瑶想。

哦，还有除夕，唯一活蹦乱跳的会提醒她曾经关系的存在，除夕是袁一琦特意在除夕夜给她挑的一只金渐层，沈梦瑶生日时空运过来藏在盒中送到她的手上。

“这是什么呀？”自己当时抱着小猫崽装傻充愣地问，开心得想在地上打滚。

“是狗啊。”她温暖柔软的身躯贴过来，给猫猫挠痒痒一般用整个手掌摩挲自己下巴说着反话。

袁一琦你这个狗。

王奕小心翼翼地建议过，要不把除夕给她养好了，王阿姨对小除夕很和蔼的。

“不用，除夕要和妈妈过，它只是一只无辜的小猫咪。”沈梦瑶紧紧搂着这只毛茸茸的猕猴桃。

其实沈梦瑶也说不清，这么迅速干净的处理方式到底是真的不在意了还是伤心狠了难过到封闭自己，若是真的不在意，何必只是把东西封起来而不是扔掉。有次王奕在微信不小心提到了当年春季去成都旅游逛漫展的事，又马上反应过来慌忙撤回，沈梦瑶装作没看见，一分钟后应对如常。

她甚至不知道该用什么样的情绪做反应，激烈地生气不必，又不是深闺怨妇，装作释怀平淡谈起是不是显得过于薄情？既然看不穿心里所想，她干脆将自己想象成一只没有感情的木偶僵硬地躺着。

沈梦瑶将袁一琦的所有忍痛切割下包装好放在最边角，不去破坏也不理睬，或许是因为心底的理智觉得，现下崩塌得再狼狈也绝不是墙上扎眼的污渍，是曾让心变得很柔软的宝物，不能冲动地拿油漆强力抹杀。总之终归是行之有效的方法，时间久了，表面似乎真的恢复了正常，晚上仍然浅眠但不会再不断惊醒，不会再动不动就流泪，工作之余百分之九十的时间不会再想起她。

甚至没有主动跟父母提起她们已经没有住在一起了，有一天突然被沈母问怎么最近没有再说起小袁和她的猫小班啊，才犹豫着回答：“她大学毕业了，长大了自然就离开了。”

王奕因为放心不下搬过来和沈梦瑶合租了半年时间，但和隔壁部门的同事费沁源在一起后又搬走了，沈梦瑶跳槽去另一家公司有了新的工作，重新租了新公司附近的房子，她又开始了独居生活，除了多一只爱咬吸管的猫，一切回到了原来的样子，中间发生的仿佛都只是一场绚烂的大梦。

她以为以后也就这样了，一个人就这样过也不错，这样的伤实在没法再承受一次，她也不敢想像她和袁一琦还能有什么缘分，不敢想如果再遇到袁一琦会露出什么样的表情，不过她很快就知道了，就像抛出硬币的那一瞬间才明白是想要正面还是背面的一样，一年多后她在领导办公室再度看到了那张脸。

——有一位新招进来的电脑岗位员工需要办理入职手续，你现在来带她去你那儿吧。

新公司的领导张昕发来了钉钉信息。

——好的，我马上过来。

沈梦瑶赶紧放下手上的事，抓起一支笔和本子赶过去。

万万没想到一进办公室映入眼帘的是那个陌生又熟悉的身影，老天爷你是不是在搞我！沈梦瑶想对着天空咆哮，瞬间涌出许多不知道是惊还是喜的情绪，思绪千万只用了一秒，她迅速恢复镇定笑容得体地问：“是这位需要办理入职吗张总？”在张昕点头后，依稀变得有些模糊的视线一扫而过新员工的脸停留在衣领处：“你好，跟我来吧。”

回到办公室，沈梦瑶沉默地指导她填写《新员工入职登记表》，进进出出一张张复印身份证学历学位证书，没有新同事见面的寒暄也没有问你过得还好吗这种废话，本以为一年后的再度初见也就这样平静地结束了，但袁一琦将最后一张表格填好交给她时说了一句：“这周五晚上有欢迎我入职的饭局，你一定要来哦沈梦瑶。”

沈梦瑶心里顿时冒起一股无名火，袁一琦你特意这样说是什么意思？还有没有点作为前任保持距离的自觉性！

“好啊，不过你怎么还是喜欢约周五晚上啊袁一琦。”

沈梦瑶站起来平视办公桌旁站着的人用一如既往温柔的声音说残忍的话，当年她就说喜欢周五晚上下了班出去嗨，有种偷了时间赚到的快感。

如愿看到往口袋里放身份证的人脸色一僵，继续出言讽刺道：“你放心，当年我回回都陪你了，这次也一定会来。”

晚上回家后躺床上心里烦得要死的沈梦瑶给当年的知情人王奕发微信。

——王奕你信吗，袁一琦竟然来我们公司就职了。

——天，上海这么大，你换了公司竟然都还能遇到，说明你们缘分未尽啊姐姐！

——什么鬼缘分，孽缘啊这是孽缘！王奕你还是不是我的好姐妹，你是当初嗑糖磕傻了到现在都还没好吧。

沈梦瑶恨不得瞬移到王奕身边用手指头在她额头狠狠戳出一个包。

——嘿嘿，那你怎么想的，你去吗？

王奕不慌不忙，她晓得沈梦瑶是个心软又极念旧情的人，现在能主动说起这件事，已经说明态度有所松动，就算拒绝也更大可能是傲娇罢了。

——去啊，干嘛不去，公司人本来就不多，我不去岂不是显得我在排挤新人哦，那我多冤枉。

闭口不提主要是当时被袁一琦激的。

发生了这一意外重逢后，沈梦瑶晚上难得的再度失眠了，一想到之后会长久共事在同一场所，心乱得想从床上爬起来把刚买的上好三线肉拿出来乱刀剁成肉末发泄一番，闭上眼睡觉吧，却又满脑子都是当初耳鬓厮磨和最后厉目相对的画面来回切换。

其实过了那么久怨恨早就没有了，更多是烦躁，是被伤过之物突然重回身边后不知该如何处置的茫然。爱是真的，怨过也是真的，吵到激烈时难听刺耳的话什么都说过，就像台风过境后原本美丽的城市变得满地疮痍玻璃渣碎一地，乱得一塌糊涂，收拾起来丝毫不轻松，还容易被划破手。

还有就是，不知道她现在是怎么想的。

沈梦瑶夜夜睡不好，顶着黑眼圈熬到了周五。袁一琦真是长大了，当初犟得要死一脸冷酷的小孩儿现在竟能游刃有余地与同事相处，她去茶水间洗个杯子都能好几次听到几个同事夸赞“那个新来的小袁真不错，做事主动嘴又甜”。

科科，做事主动？你们是没看过她躺在沙发上耍赖皮非要让我下楼拿外卖的样子，活脱脱一个没有自理能力的人，嘴倒是甜，全拿来哄人了。沈梦瑶心里翻了一万个白眼，噼里啪啦在脑子里敲着打字机疯狂输出各种吐槽。

这几天沈梦瑶在心里编了好几个理由，但无论多么完美的借口，只要那天没有出现在饭店就表明了还未释怀，想起当时袁一琦平静邀请的脸就气不打一处来，如果一方当从前的那些已是过眼云烟，另一个为旧情辗转反侧的人岂不像个笑话，人活着不就是为了争一口气嘛，无论多难受都不能让她看出来，哎算了算了，去了又不会少块肉，权当是锻炼了，毕竟不可能为这个又换一家公司，以后被逼相处的日子还长着呢。

周五晚上，沈梦瑶默默留在公司做了会儿事再独自过去的，工作服都没换，好像只是去赴一个交情极浅普通新同事的宴， 算着大家大致到达的时间不显眼地出现得不早也不晚。

“小沈，你就坐袁一琦旁边那个空座吧，你是带她入职的人。”张昕领导发话了。

您是不知道除了带她入职我以前还带她做过好多事吧张总。

沈梦瑶没有出言反对，乖乖坐了过去，甚至对早已坐好的袁一琦露出一个优雅完美的笑容，她准备将这当成一场战役来打响，名字就叫做“谁还在意谁就败了”之战，无论袁一琦特意说出那句话是什么目的，她都会把战场布置得无懈可击。

但似乎这真的就只是一场普通的欢迎入职宴，沈梦瑶辗转反侧好几夜做足十二万分的心理准备，快接近尾声了还什么都没发生，那个人就安安静静坐在旁边认真吃饭，吃到中间站起来举杯致感谢辞和目标展望，乖巧得像以前周末的每个早晨等自己自然醒来，她知道自己有挺重的起床气，但除了那个时候总是活泼得一惊一乍，满屋子都是叫唤自己名字的声音。

这应该算好事吧，分手的人尤其是在同公司最好不要有任何纠葛，可心里莫名堵得慌，袁一琦是真的不在意了吗，哪怕是怨都至少证明当初的感情是刻骨铭心的，沈梦瑶有些怅然若失，盯着盛过汤瓷碗上遗留的油渍发呆，觉得包房又吵又闷，决定起身去洗手间补补妆并顺便透透气。

收拾好化妆包正勾着腰洗手时，沈梦瑶突然发觉镜中映出一张熟悉的脸，正面的交锋来得猝不及防，二人互相盯着镜中的对方僵持了好一会儿。

“沈梦瑶你这样弯着腰不酸吗？”袁一琦无奈地开口。

沈梦瑶回过神迅速直起腰，草草用沾水的手指拢了拢头发掩饰慌张，小声说了一句：“关你什么事。”转身就想绕过去。

“你先别走。”

洗手前工作衬衫的袖子被卷了上去露出白皙的小臂，现在正被握在另一个有温度的手掌中，沈梦瑶神色复杂地看着当初和自己差不多现在却明显高了一截的前任，身体被熟悉的气息和味道包围，蛊惑得体内记忆细胞牵扯着骨架迈不开腿，封印了好久的陈旧迟缓地苏醒过来冒着泡泡，鼓动灵魂蠢蠢欲动，沈梦瑶不争气地咽了口唾沫，心中陷入天人交战。

“一会儿等等我，我送你回家。”

“你谁啊你？你是我的谁？请问您以什么立场送我回家？”

袁一琦怎么又做些莫名其妙的事？沈梦瑶很生气了，她提高音量咄咄逼人地质问，这是看开后当作什么都没发生过吗？

“喂，我们只是认识才一周的同事关系，您热情过头了吧。”

“我是你的前任，我知道。”袁一琦苦笑着低声哀求：“沈梦瑶，快一年不见，给我一次开口的机会好吗？我们坐下来心平气和地聊聊从前、现在和以后。”

“好，我看你还能说出什么花来。”

一段长久的沉默后，沈梦瑶终于还是选择提前翻出钥匙，着手把本打算封存到老的旧物打开。


	9. Chapter 9

酒席散后，沈梦瑶依言站在饭店门口等送走同事的袁一琦结账，现在是三月初的上海，三月的天气阴晴不定就像磨合期的小情侣，前一天还只用穿短袖，隔一天就需要裹大衣顶着凛冽的寒风和噼里啪啦的雨。

当初她们认识也是在三月，刚在一起的年轻人不会受任何因素的干扰，两头热地猛扎进爱情的港湾里，以为单凭热情可以平推一切阻碍，可时间长了耗损过多的心力与后续补充不足的弊端终究渐渐显露出来。过去两年的时间，告白、热恋、分手、重逢，二人全都经历了一遍，袁一琦变得沉默与更加敏感，沈梦瑶不敢再付出过多感情，甚至原本还算健康的身体平添了窦性心律不齐这个毛病。

袁一琦不知道沈梦瑶现在心脏不太好，一切都是在她搬走之后去检查的，或许早些时候也有，但后来一个人浑浑噩噩地过一天算一天，早上在公司晕倒后毛病变成白纸黑字在检查报告中冷冰冰地宣告存在。

现在快晚上十点了，沈梦瑶被凉风吹得心脏沉甸甸的发闷，她看着饭店门口那排开满了一丛丛绚烂如云的李子花出神，手捂胸口慢慢调整呼吸。

一辆红色的私家车潇洒地从饭店车库的斜坡冲上来停住，摇下车窗，张昕的女朋友许杨玉琢从驾驶室探出脑袋热情邀请：“瑶瑶，来，上车，我们送你回家。”旁边是张总红着一张脸傻乎乎地笑。

正准备找个借口婉言谢绝却听到张总看向自己身后恍然大悟道：“哦哦哦，你和袁一琦一起回家吗。”沈梦瑶一回头果然看到袁一琦向这边走来，不紧不慢地停在自己右手边很近的地方点头说“张总好”。

张昕觉得这两个人一定有什么问题，至少绝不是刚认识，否则若不是袁一琦在办公室颠来复去说了好几遍公司员工沈梦瑶怎么怎么样，她当时不会干脆就叫她过来接待新人的，坐她对桌的戚予珠更常负责这个事。车开离饭店后，她对女朋友说了自己的疑惑，许杨玉琢则肯定地表示她们两个一定是旧识。

“默契太明显了。”这是原话。

目送张昕和许杨玉琢走后，二人挥手拦了辆出租车，坐进车沉默着都没说话。沈梦瑶想起也就才两年前，现在在旁边沉默坐着的人还像个孩子，借着颠簸躺在腿上耍赖皮非要立刻给她一个吻，她们笑着闹着在后面滚做一团，自以为动作低调隐秘，其实恐怕小心思早就从脸上跑出来被旁人看穿，想想当时司机在前座装瞎子真是不容易。

沈梦瑶没忍住吸溜起了鼻子，眼睛氤氲一层薄薄的水汽，泪水要落不落模糊了视线，沉闷快溢出来憋得要死，可这些都是不好同旁人说的极伤心的事，只能长年累月堆在心底腌制自个儿的心，沈梦瑶长长叹了口气，再度觉得心脏不适，发白的大拇指又按上了胸口。

“你心脏不舒服吗？”转头看到一张十分担忧的脸。

她果真是长大了，以前很少会这么细心。

“没事。”不想暴露太多情绪，沈梦瑶只简短地说了两个字，随即固执地将头更偏向窗外注视不断飞逝的风景。

但没想到袁一琦直接伸出手将自己握成拳的手掌抓住拉过去放在她腿上，自己挣扎了两下抵不过少年人的执拗，干脆任她所为。见得到了默许，她继而一点一点将拳头掰开，像在帮一只初学飞翔的雏鸟一根根展开羽翼，细心地把整个手掌向上摊平后，左手握着手腕，右手时而一下一下捏着潮湿热乎的掌心，时而张开五指交叉穿过每根对应的指缝，梳理指缝间每一寸肌肤经络，梳理分手后半年多的怨念，梳理身心所有的结。

明明穿着整齐坐在出租车内，沈梦瑶却莫名觉得自己正赤裸着被一遍遍抚摸亲吻，坚硬带刺的外壳被袁一琦轻而易举剥掉，体内淤积了许久的委屈被这双有魔法的手引导着向八方沃野流去。

她想起很多事情，想起以前袁一琦也很喜欢玩自己的手，边摸边夸手指纤细骨节分明真好看我好馋，想起她说自己也太软了，有这双手不当1好可惜哦，却又随即嬉皮笑脸地说不是1也没关系，下次做的时候顺着脊椎和腰多摸一摸吧。

心里五味陈杂，眼泪终于忍不住从眼眶滚出，全身控制不住地开始战栗，袁一琦察觉到了并不多说什么，只是越发温柔地一下一下将手捏得更紧。

再长的车程都有结束的时候，更何况夜晚十点的街道一点都不堵，沈梦瑶早已止住眼泪，二人下车后一前一后穿过狭小的楼道，在沈梦瑶家门口停下脚步。

“我到家了，你想说什么就在门口说吧。”

沈梦瑶硬邦邦地抛出这句话，背对着将钥匙插进锁孔，只等袁一琦离开就可以马上扭开把自己关进房里，她实在觉得今天已经够狼狈了，泪痕风干后的脸皮崩得紧紧的，妆一定不知道花成什么样了，之前树立的坚实堡垒千疮百孔摇摇欲坠，手上仍萦绕着贪恋的余温，沈梦瑶全身的力都抵在那柄钥匙上，害怕下一秒就会忍不住回身抱住久未见的人。

没想到身后的人先一步动作，伸出长臂将她圈在怀里，用好久没听过的委屈音调说着：“沈梦瑶我想你。”

背上是被刻进骨子里的熟悉触感，明明个头冲高了好一截，明明已经是个成熟了许多的大人，现在却像个小孩子弓着腰低着头，软软地将额头抵在自己的肩上，嘴里喃喃说着软话。

“你不想我吗沈梦瑶？我还想我们的除夕，而且，现在外面都下雨了。”

沈梦瑶转头看向楼道的窗户，才惊讶地发现窗沿白得反光，已经被密密麻麻的小雨滴打湿薄薄一层，明明进楼道前还是晴朗的，几分钟后就猝不及防地下起了“沙沙”的夜雨，但她还是努力硬着心肠，没有回答。

其实她知道，当初两个人都急上了火气昏了头，眼里口中喷射出来的怒焰将空气烤得干燥，满持爱意在手却因过多占有欲而变得扭曲，就像经历了过久暴晒雨淋后变形的榫卯死死嵌在一起，听之任之迟早会脱胶开裂，若立即操刀处理，稍有不慎会彻底损坏默契。

老实说，当时若不是分开了，结局难保不会更可悲，想到这儿，最终还是叹了一口气，她扭开了房门：“你进来看看除夕吧”

沈梦瑶家没备多的拖鞋，袁一琦只能光着脚坐在沙发上撸明显长大了许多的除夕，房主人去了卫生间卸妆洗脸，她借此机会小心地四下打望着，也是一室两厅，是和之前一起居住的差不多的房子，甚至户型结构和屋里摆设同半年多前业没什么大变化，变的似乎只有她俩的关系，从亲密的恋人变成了只能沉默对坐的外人，连独处都需要找一个合理的借口。

如果可以，袁一琦希望一切都没有发生过，可自己是最没资格说这样的话，因为有点难以启齿的是，当初吵得心力交瘁的她不单是为了停止无休止的争吵指责，其实还有一丝想要报复的快感，在自己被占有欲变得扭曲后，于是也想看到爱人同样狰狞的面目，否则难以抵消心中的疯狂。

那几个字说出口后，她如愿以偿偷窥得沈梦瑶勉强掩饰在冷漠下几乎崩溃的样子，证明了刻骨铭心的爱，但也将对方狠狠推开，局面一发不可收拾。

现在还有机会挽回吗？袁一琦甚至害怕自己一会儿压根开不了口。

犹豫好久，她抱着除夕壮胆去了卫生间，沈梦瑶已经卸掉了大部分妆，正在将挤洁面乳挤到手上，转头瞥了一眼怂兮兮靠在门框的人和猫，手指将乳液抹开均匀涂到脸上。

“你不是有话想对我说吗？”沈梦瑶已经基本平复了情绪，一边往脸上搓泡泡一边问。

“嗯，除夕比以前重了好多，你把它养得真好。”袁一琦艰难地找着话题切入点。

——好烂的话题。

沈梦瑶仿佛什么也没听到，继续洗着脸。

似乎是察觉到了沉重的气氛，被禁锢在怀里的除夕敏感地感到有些不适，开始挣扎着翻身想从胳膊缝里钻出去，袁一琦便干脆将她放在地上，小小的卫生间现在只有两个人。

“对不起，沈梦瑶。”道歉一旦说出了口，后面便也不再那么艰难。

“我那天不该对你说那样的话，任性地只顾自己一时痛快却伤了你的心，我现在明白了，饭要好好吃话要好好说，没有什么是沟通不能解决的，有些话不能说出口，一次也不行。”

见沈梦瑶依旧动作平稳地洗着脸，似乎不为所动，袁一琦有些急了，也是，过去近一年的光阴，不知是不是对于她来说，自己已成为可以抛下的往昔遗憾。她涨红着脸磕磕巴巴地继续争取：“我，我搬走了后无时无刻不在想你，但我觉得没资格回来，分开是我提的，我只能怨自己控制不住脾气。”

当时沈梦瑶不服输般怼上她就后悔了，可并不值多少钱破碎的自尊心让自己梗着脖子死也不回头，甚至比赛一样快速约好卡车将东西一口气搬走，以儿童那样的心态在意这一点输赢，过家家似地学大人过日子，那么结局不就如游戏般轻轻巧巧地散了吗。或许道歉的话及时说出口也不用走到这一步，或许不至于这么久没有一点联系，或许再成熟点再耐心点，袁一琦每天都追悔莫及。

沈梦瑶已经洗净了脸上的泡泡，用厚厚的毛巾一点点擦着多余的水。

“如果可以。”袁一琦继续艰难地说着自认为理屈的话，看到面色平静如水的人心变得越来越沉，但心里的强烈愿望使她鼓起勇气，眼睛盯着洗手池硬着头皮说下去。

“如果可以，我能重新回到你身边吗？虽然这样的请求很没有道理，但我真的真的希望你能给我一个机会，这半年多以来我有很努力地改变，请你重新认识一下我现在是否变得成熟又可靠，当然，如果你觉得我对你造成的伤害是无法释怀的，那就。”

话还没说完就被直接打断，一只手掌张开五指按在了右肩上，沈梦瑶脸上依旧是看不出什么情绪的表情，但袁一琦睁大眼睛死盯着她的嘴怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“那你现在还爱我吗？”那张浅色的嘴唇一张一合。

沈梦瑶真是比起从前A了许多，手腕处还有未完全擦干的水，肘关节尖尖毛毛的有些季节性掉皮，白衬衫被往下多解开一个扣子，露出漂亮的锁骨像横了一只在蔚蓝中舒展双翼的海鸥，头发由原来软软的刘海梳成中分披肩的样式，气势坚定像一只能破开风浪的船头，以前那个只会对着自己傻笑、一撩就倒的姑娘现在也有了雷厉风行的一面。

袁一琦难得的感到竟然被压制了，腿不觉有些发软，但这个问题的答案是毋庸置疑的。

“爱！当然！一直如此并未改变！”她快速连用三个肯定表示答案的唯一性。

“那就别再耽误时间了。”沈梦瑶终于绷不住迈近一步，红着眼一把揪住了袁一琦的衣领把整个人拉向自己，虽然个子矮了小半头，但不影响气势很足，温热的气流喷在颈侧，刮起一阵小旋风吹飞了零散的头发。

“我们已经耽误半年多了小黑。”

袁一琦入职时新领到工作制服领子还没被洗软，硬硬的有些硌掌心娇嫩的肉，就像她两年前神采飞扬外露锋芒的样子，若不是这次辗转找来自己新公司，在大街上碰面看她一脸前几日在公司里那种乖巧平静的样子，一定会以为分开这一年中她已被生活磨平，到底是她更有勇气，万幸万幸。天时地利人和下，沈梦瑶与这头小豹子终于再次互相被驯服，那么一件新工作服，以后自然更不在话下。

“你亲亲我，快亲亲我小黑。”

沈梦瑶现在一秒都等不及了，珍贵之物失而复得，还有比这更开心的事情吗？刚洗干净的脸又滴下泪，但随即有滚烫的唇舌颤抖着将热泪吻去。明明亲热过很多次，袁一琦现下却有些慌乱，不得章法地抱住爱人身躯踉跄了几步，抵住洗手池才稳住身形，抓着腰肢低头不断亲吻舔舐，在脖子留下一路斑驳痕迹。

是熟悉的力道和抚摸轨迹啊，沈梦瑶仰着脖子长长地发出一声满足的叹息，上半身被另一个滚烫的身躯压成好看的弧线，头皮顶在凉凉的镜子上，一扭头就能看到当下在情欲里沉沦的模样。

对方尖尖的牙齿用力过猛咬过的脖子和肩上有些疼，沈梦瑶甚至怀疑是否已经有些轻微的破皮，但在急速分泌的多巴胺影响下，刺痛感扩散得很迟钝，像往胳膊上打针时，一丁点极轻的叮咬后，药水才顺着肌理血管蔓延至全身。

沈梦瑶并不出言阻止这近乎粗鲁的啃咬，她现在需要哪怕火辣辣的疼也好愉悦的战栗也好，只要能证明这一刻缠绵的真实存在，证明来之不易的久别重逢。

体内不断升温，亲密度进一步加深，扣得整整齐齐的修身衬衫变成了阻碍，毕竟是每日都要求穿的工作服，身上的人耐着性子一颗一颗地解开，但手抖得厉害，最后两颗扣子卡着扣眼死活解不掉。

沈梦瑶抿着嘴角露出急切难耐的表情，干脆自己动手用力将衣尾直接扯开，袁一琦见状则分工默契地摸至腰前拉开西裤拉链，聚酯纤维的顺滑布料“嗖”地落到脚踝显出笔直的长腿，上身露出了滑落一边肩带的内衣，低调的白色蕾丝胸衣衬得皮肤更加嫣红，两颗衬衫扣子迸射到洗手池上发出“嗒嗒”的脆响，如同拉响催促快进入下一篇章的铃。

接下来都是做过成千上万次的事，袁一琦进入熟悉的领域后如鱼得水，一边轻车熟路地解开背后一排金属小扣，一边轻咬露出1/2的胸肉，内衣完全脱掉，山丘彻底露出全貌后，再将被磨得挺立许久的乳尖整个含在嘴里，耐心用唇舌挑逗这片极娇嫩的敏感，像舔舐一支裹了巧克力酱的冰淇淋。

然而高度差导致这个姿势并不太方便，力气可不能浪费在这种地方，袁一琦很想去床上或沙发上，但她有证据怀疑如果此时停下动作会被指尖正用力扳着她肩膀的沈梦瑶再次赶出去。余光四下打量一番，于是干脆猛一用力，将沈梦瑶抱上洗手池分开双腿坐着，洗手池高度正好，袁一琦稍微倾斜一点正好叼住乳尖，温柔的呼吸打在赤裸的胸间，激起一片酥麻。

热烈而源源不断的抚慰补充进体内，身下冰冷的洗手池稍稍缓解急剧攀升的高温，沈梦瑶暂时找回一丝清明，手指描画着胸前勤奋的毛脑袋下第一节颈椎骨的轮廓，缓缓说道：“其实，其实当初我也不对，成年人应该对自己说的话做的事负责，我却像白比你大了几岁似的，明明是最亲密的人却苛刻得像对待仇人，我后来告诉自己，绝对不可以凶最亲的人。”

感受到话里流露出的极大后悔与痛苦，袁一琦将腰身被抱得更紧，像是要镶嵌在一起，她抬头睁着水汪汪圆溜溜的眼睛，似一只乞食的小兽，柔声安慰道：“没关系，那些都结束了，我们连上了续集，以后的日子还长呢，我们永远也。”

“不要再说那么多了小黑，现在不要说那么多以后的事。”

沈梦瑶强势又直白地打断，她伸腿勾住贴着自己精瘦的身躯，交叉盘在腰后，将袁一琦的手拉到早已泥泞不堪的一处。

“你专心点继续做，快填满我吧。”

手指伸进熟悉但百尝不厌的地方，暖和得像寒冬生起的炉子，顺着甬道的弧度往更炙热的里面深入，指尖勾起在敏感处用力碾压，刺激出更多粘稠的液体流出穴口，顺着指根和掌背往外流淌。感觉到顺滑的花径肌肉渐渐收缩，袁一琦便专心凝神用大拇指摩擦小核，并着两指从手腕发力，顶住四周的压力来回猛力抽插。

汗珠一滴接着一滴从脊背滑落至股间，生理泪水湿润了下巴与脖颈，连在一起的手掌与交合处更像流淌了一条小溪，两人的头皮身上都湿漉漉的，最后分不清是谁的汗水还是体液更多，或是本就多雨的潮湿春季增加了湿意，混杂在一起滴入洗手池中。

其实只要双方有心，再决绝的别离也能有一个团圆的结局，毕竟沈梦瑶和袁一琦那段彼此相爱的日子排在彼此人生度过的极美好时光榜单前列，足以抵过所有怨怼，两人就算在心里绞尽脑汁找出一万种借口逃避九千九百九十九次，再相见时仍会心甘情愿地束手就擒。

快感像一道道电流冲击着大脑，全身的神经末梢都在叫嚣，沈梦瑶有些失神地想用胳膊捂住眼，但接连不断的撞击力使她只能紧紧抓住奋力动作的肩膀，并被带动着一下一下磕在镜子上，镜前倒放着的几支软膏早就散落一地，呻吟声从嘴里放肆地流出，下体“哗哗”的水声和楼外“沙沙”的春雨声交织出一首歌颂水乳交融的曲子，一轮又一轮的快感快要将她撞散，推动着她迅速达到了高潮。

“沈梦瑶，我给你唱范晓萱的《我要我们在一起》，我上月新学的。”小黑认真地说，撇过头吻一吻最后无力趴在自己肩上的某人眼角。

“好，你唱给我听。”沈梦瑶微闭着眼答应道，像只猫于酒足饭饱后躺在舒适的毛绒地毯上懒懒地翻出肚皮。

其实沈梦瑶一直不敢跟任何人坦白，虽然当初发了誓要忘记，可每天闲下来时总会有那么一两次没有任何触发预兆地想起一个人，她的一切早已融进生活里身体里血液里，就像春雨一夜之间无声潜入锦官城后浸进砖瓦间土壤内，不再是简单地下指令说“结束吧”就能被轻易抹去。

虽然在现实里念念不忘的事不一定会有回响，但沈梦瑶无疑是幸运的，之后她们会相爱到永远。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博、老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼


End file.
